


Small Town Moose

by UNCPanda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Moose the DOg - Freeform, More of a sieze the day, age gap, not a slow burn, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: You’re happy with your life, you’re on good terms with your family and like your job, but when your best friend begs you to pick up and move to DC with her, you reluctantly agree. The two of you move into a new apartment that just happens to be next to a single dad named Aaron Hotchner. Suddenly moving to DC seems like an excellent idea.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 94
Kudos: 215





	1. Moose in the Park

“Can I pet your puppy?” 

You look up from your book to see a little boy smiling at you. He’s the first friendly face you’ve seen in the two weeks since you’ve moved to DC. “Of course, Moose loves attention.” 

The boy giggles at the name, “He’s not a moose.” 

“No, but when he was little he had these long legs and big paws, and he just reminded me of a moose.” He laughs at that explanation and moves in to pet your dog. He’s extremely gentle for a child, and Moose, the attention whore that he is, eats up every moment of it. 

“He’s really fluffy.” 

You smile, and lower your voice as though you’re going to tell him a secret, “You know what Moose loves more than anything in the world?” 

“What?” 

“Treats.” 

At the word your goofy dog becomes fully alert, and starts to do a full body shimmy. The boy laughs again and you pull out one of Moose's treats. “Do you want to give it to him?” 

He nods and you give him instructions on how to give it. You watch as the boy does exactly as instructed, it’s the best moment you’ve had in weeks. 

“Jack!” 

Your head snaps up at the sound of a frantic voice. The boy smiles and waves his hand, “Hi daddy.” 

The man comes towards the two of you at a full run, and when he reaches you he immediately starts checking the boy over for any injuries. When he seems satisfied that the boy is safe, he pulls him into a hug. “You can’t walk away like that buddy. You scared me.” 

“I saw a puppy.” 

The man’s eyes close and lets out a gentle laugh, “Just let me know next time, and we’ll go see the puppy together.” 

The boy, Jack, nodds, and very excitedly starts telling his dad all about Moose. The man listens with rapt attention and when Jack is done he turns to you and his dad and asks, “Can I play with Moose?”

You can tell his dad is struggling with what to say, so you step in, “As long as it’s okay with your dad, I don’t mind.” 

The man looks at you and you reassure him, “Moose is very gentle, he has all his shots, and honestly if your son doesn’t mind tiring him out some more I won’t object.” 

The man smiles, “Sounds good to me.” 

Jack and Moose can’t go too far. You have a long lead for him but not long enough for him to leave your sight. The man settles on the bench next to you, “Thank you for watching him until I found him. I took a phone call, I looked away for a second . . . it was stupid.” 

You shake your head, “Sounds human to me, and to be honest I didn’t even think about his lack of guardian. He was so excited about Moose, it was really cute.” 

He raises an eyebrow at that, and then he smiles, “In my not so humble opinion, Jack is the cutest kid I’ve ever seen.” 

You laugh at that show of fatherly pride, but you can’t help but agree. You hold out your hand and introduce yourself, “I’m Y/F/N Lance. It’s nice to meet you.” 

He takes your hand, it’s nice and warm, and sends the smallest tingle through you, “Aaron Hotchner.” 

The two of you watch Moose and Jack play for a minute before he asks, “Are you from around here?” 

“Just moved here two weeks ago, under protest.” 

“Military?” 

You shake your head, “No. I do website design and some photography on the side. I moved here at the request of my best friend. She got a new job here, and needed a roommate. She didn’t like the idea of rooming with someone she didn’t know, so she hounded me until I said yes.” 

“That sounds . . .” 

“Like torture? No. She means well, and to be honest it’s probably good to get away.” 

“You don’t sound like you believe that.” 

You laugh, “Is this an interrogation?” 

His lips quirk and he shakes his head, “Not at all. It’s a side effect of the job I suppose.” 

“Cop?”

“Something like that.” 

Before the conversation can go any further, Moose and Jack are back. Your dog, ever the dramatic, makes a scene out of lying down on his side and panting. Jack is quick to follow his lead, and climbs into Aaron’s arms. 

You watch as he adjusts the boy, and stands up, “Well, it looks like you have a tired dog and I have a tired kid. I’d say with the exception of a close heart attack, this was a successful outing.” 

You smile and nod, while pouring some water into Moose’s collapsible dish. “It was nice meeting you Aaron. And it was wonderful meeting you Jack.” 

The boy smiles and buries his head in his father’s neck. And it’s with a little bit of sadness that you watch them go. You give Moose a few minutes to get ready to walk again. The walk back to your apartment building is less than a mile, but it’s not like you have anywhere to be; you’d finished unpacking everything within three days, your home office was set up, and you’d started getting Moose’s new schedule under control. 

You pick up pizza, wings, and anything else that you’re crazing. The leftovers will mean no cooking for a few days, and that honestly sounds like heaven. The pizza place is less than a block from your place and you make it home in record time. 

You’re just walking into the lobby when you bump into someone. You apologize as you regain your footing and look up into a familiar set of eyes. Aaron is quick to steady you, and ask, “Are you okay?” 

“Fine. Stupid for trying to manuver a dog and food at the same time, but I’m fine.” 

He smiles, “You live in this building?” 

You nod, and give him your apartment number, he laughs, “That’s right next to Jack and me.” 

This time you laugh with him, “Here, let me help you with that.” Before you can protest he’s taken the majority of the food out of your arms, and all you can say is thank you. 

“It’s really not a problem. We’re going in the same direction.” 

The elevator ride is silent for a minute before he says, “Jack is going to be ecstatic that Moose lives next door.” Moose wags his tail at the mention of his name, “He’s all Jack could talk about on the way home. He told Jessica all about him on the phone.” 

“His mom?” 

“Aunt. His mother passed away about two years ago.” 

There's sadness in his voice, but you don’t say you’re sorry. You’d always hated those words in times of grief, “It’s never easy to lose a loved one.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

There’s another moment of silence before you get the nerve to ask, “Have you an Jack eaten yet?” 

“What?” 

“I ordered too much food. That should teach me to order before I’m starving. So if you and Jack haven’t eaten yet, why don’t you guys come over.” 

You watch him consider it for a moment, before he agrees, “That would be lovely. Thank you.” 

You drop Moose’s leash when the elevator doors open, and he goes straight for the apartment door. “We’ll be over in about five minutes, is that okay?”

“Perfect.” 

Sure enough, five minutes later, right on the dot, there’s a knock on the door. On the other side is a very excited Jack, and an amused looking Aaron. The boy breaks out of his father’s hold and makes a mad dash for Moose. A second later he’s curled up on the dog bed too. 

Aaron looks flummoxed, and you reassure him, “I just washed the dog bed if that’s any comfort.” 

“It is, but I think I may have been replaced by a dog.” 

Jack has no interest in food at the moment, instead he’s telling Moose about everything he knows. So you and Aaron eat together, “How long ago did you move in again?” 

“Two weeks ago.” 

“And you’re all unpacked and everything. I had boxes around my place for months.” 

It was something to do in between work times. The two of you fall into an easy conversation. You talk about your small hometown, he tells you about his life. He’s quick to explain that he travels a lot for work, and his sister-in-law helps care for Jack. Jack eventually eats, before going back to lay next to Moose. It’s nearing ten o’clock when you both notice the time. Jack is conked out, one arm wrapped around Moose, while one of your dog’s paws rest on Jack. 

You bring a finger to your lips to signal for silence, and sneak back to your office. You grab your camera, and take several shots. When you’re satisfied you turn back to Aaron and say, “I’ll send them to you, but it was too cute a moment to pass up on.” He just smiles, and you can’t help but think that maybe you’re not as alone as you originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When you come home from taking Moose on his third walk of the day, you’re tired. You’d been working on a new site all day, and your walks had kept your back from hurting too bad. You’re just about to enter the lobby when someone calls out your name. 

It’s Aaron. You hadn’t seen him since dinner four days ago. He was dressed in a suit, and you realized he must be getting home from work. You wait for him by the door. Moose settles at your side. He smiles when he reaches you, and you can’t help but tease him,“Well don’t you look all fancy.” 

He scoffs, “I have four days of motel and plane on me, nice try.” 

You shrug, and motion to yourself. You’re dressed in leggings and a sweatshirt from your university. He shakes his head, “You look nice.” He reaches down and pets Moose, before opening the door to the building for you. 

“So you’ve been out of town?” 

“Yeah. For work. Sometimes it has me away for longer than I’d like.” 

“And Jack?” 

“Is with his aunt. She’s going to drop him off in an hour. Which gives me just enough time to shower, and get dinner going.” 

You smile, “So, you’re superdad.” 

“Not even close. How’ve you been?” 

“Good. Working a lot.” 

“Did your roommate ever show up?” 

You shake your head, “Nope, her job ended training early and got her to her position early. She texted a little while ago, she has some paperwork to finish then she gets to come home, but I doubt I’ll see her before midnight.” 

“So then you’re in need of dinner company?” 

It’s said so off casually that you almost freeze. Aaron notices, “I’m putting a stouffer lasagna in the oven for dinner. There’s more than enough if you and Moose would like to join us.” 

You’re not quite sure what to say. Was he just being friendly? Was he flirting? Moose answers for you when he pulls the leash out of your hand and goes to sit next to Aaron. His tongue flops out the side of his mouth, and you laugh. “That would be a yes, in Moose speak.” 

You get a genuine smile this time, “6:30 work?” 

“Sounds good.” 

You recapture Moose’s leash and head back to your apartment.You feel Aaron’s eyes on you until your door closes behind you. You get a little more work done and then start to get ready. You throw on some jeans and a decent blouse. Comfy, cute and casual. At five minutes till, you get Moose ready to leave. 

You knock on the door at exactly 6:30. You can hear Jack on the other side yelling that he’ll get it. You then hear a woman laughing. A second later the door flings open, and Jack has Moose wrapped in a hug. 

Your golden boy’s tail swishes back and forth, and you can’t help but smile. You look up to see a woman. She smiles at you, “You must be Y/N. Jack has been talking about you and Moose non-stop. I’m Jessica, Aaron’s sister-in-law. The woman is friendly, and she’s quick to earn Moose’s stamp of approval when she rubs his belly. She’s gone twenty seconds later with a promise to get to know one another later.

Aaron is a bit sheepish about it, “Jessica has always been a bundle of energy.” 

Jack interputs before you can say anything, “Can I show Moose my room? I’ll share my toys with him.” 

Your heart melts at the sentiment, and you shoot Aaron a look, because a kid should not be this adorable. He’s snickering, and you silently promise retribution later. “You are more than welcome to show Moose your room. Just be careful, because he likes stuffed animals. He might try and take one home.” 

“Really?” 

“He has an entire bin of them.” 

Jack finds that hilarious, and he heads down a hall with Moose hot on his heels. You stand in the entryway for a minute before you say, “You know, with your kid and my dog, we could book a stage and people would shell out money for the cuteness overload.” 

“Jack gets top billing.” 

“Of course! He’s the one that can talk.” 

You’re easy to be around. It’s the first thing Aaron notices about you. You have this sense of calm and he finds that he’s able to be happy around you, he's able to forget the horrors he’s seen at work, and he’s able to just live in the moment. That’s not something he’s able to do easily, and it isn’t something he’s found in a woman in a long time. 

During his last case, while chasing a horrible, horrible man, he’d thought of you and Jack to regain his head. It had helped him refocus. He’s certain that Rossi noticed, and he’s certain that he’ll get questioned when he returns after their mandatory two days off. He’s not quite sure how to explain it. He just knows he likes you. 

He leads you further into his apartment, and he offers you something to drink, “I think I still have some wine, maybe some beer?” 

“Been a while since you’ve been to the store?” Your teasing makes him smile.

“We’re lucky I had that lasagna in my freezer, otherwise we’d be eating grilled cheese and soup from a can.” 

You settle on the couch, “A man of many talents.” 

He pulls to beers from the fridge and sits down next to you. You take one, but you don’t open it. He stops himself from profiling you. 

“You travel a lot on business, right?” He nods, “You have a favorite place you’ve been.” 

He doesn’t want to tell her what he does. She’s completely separate from that part of his world, and he loves that. She hasn’t been hurt by what he does, not like Jack or Haley. 

“I don’t actually get to see the places all that often, to be honest.” 

“Stuck in meetings?” 

“For the most part.” It isn’t a lie. “What about you, have you traveled at all.” 

“During college. My friend and I went backpacking around Europe one summer. We just picked up and left in the middle of the night. My other yelled at me for three straight hours when I got home, and cursed me with the sentiment, that she hopes I have a daughter just like me.” 

He can’t help but laugh at that, “And this friend, she’s the roommate?” 

“Yep. We grew up together.” 

“What’s the job that brought her here?” 

“FBI, she got moved up to profiling, the BA. . .something.” He stills at that, but you don’t notice. “She talks about work a lot and it gets kind of lost at some point. She went on and on about her new boss, who is apparently a bit tough.” 

“She wouldn’t happen to be Gwen Murphy, would she?” 

Your face takes on a puzzled expression and he takes that as confirmation. Gwen Murphy was the newest member of his team, brought in by Strauss. She had excellent scores, was tough, and she had handled herself well in the field on their past case. He’d been impressed, if he was honest, she had gotten info out of a suspect with ease. 

“How do you. . .?” He watches as it dawns on you. Your cheeks go bright red, and his lips quirk up, because it’s adorable, “You’re the hard ass, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve been called worse.” 

You take a deep breath, “Well, this is awesome. She’s going to kill me.” 

“That might be a deal breaker for the agency.” 

Your eyes narrow at him, “Might be?” 

He can’t help but tease you now, “She did a really good job in the field this week.” 

You beam at that, and he likes that you’re happy for your friend, then your face sinks, “She’s still going to kill me.” 

“Because you told me she thinks I’m a hard ass?” 

You shake your head, “Because I moved us into an apartment, right next to her boss.” 

He breaks down laughing at that and you join him a minute later. He watches as you finally reach for the beer, “Just promise me that you’ll open a full investigation when you find my body.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

The timer for the lasagna goes off a second later. You’re off the couch in a split second, and he watches as you go down the hallway to get Jack and Moose. Dinner is a fun affair, where you engage with him and Jack equally. He likes that you care about his son, that you care about Jack being heard. He really likes how you explain that dogs don’t sit at the table, and Moose can’t have lasagna because it’s people's food, and it isn’t the best for his tummy. You don’t lie. 

By the time dinner is over, and ice cream is served, it’s nearly nine o’clock and you’re busy wiping chocolate off of Jack's face while he does the dishes. Jack begs for you and Moose to stay longer, and you’re quick to appease him by saying that he and Jack are welcome to come visit you and Moose any time. 

That satisfies his son, who gives you a hug first, and then Moose, before wishing you both goodnight. Aaron walks you to the door. 

“Thank you for the invitation. It means a lot to him.” 

You shrug it off, “Moose and I can use every friend we can get.” 

“We’re friends?” 

You nod, “On our way to it.” 

You were Moose’s person. He had found you all by himself, with small little wines from where he had been tossed for being the runt of his litter. You had been warm, and safe. He remembered being small, you giving him a bottle, and cuddling him close. You brushed his golden fur, and played with him, you loved him. You were his, and because you were his, he knew what you needed, and he was determined to make sure you get it. 

He likes the man in front of you, and he especially likes the little boy who sneaks him food from the table and gives him belly rubs. He nods the man’s hand with his head, and is satisfied to get a few scratches behind the ears. It’s okay, he’d make the man and the boy his too, soon enough. 

You’re feeling light and airy as you open the door to Aaron’s apartment. You’re in the middle of saying goodbye, when someone runs into you. You reach out to steady the person, and find Gwen. She looks a little worse for wear; tired, her hair of place, and her clothes wrinkled. 

She smiles at the sight of you, and hugs you. You hug her back, and then you feel the exact moment she notices her new boss. Her voice is a whisper, “Agent Hotchner.” 

You look back to find Aaron much more serious than before, any trace that he’s ever smiled or laughed is gone. It’s a little startling how quickly he flips the switch. “Agent Murphy.” 

“You live here?” 

“You tell me.” It’s a test if you’ve ever seen one. 

You start trying to wiggle out of Gwen’s hold but her hands have you in a death grip, “YOU MOVED US INTO THE APARTMENT NEXT TO MY BOSS???” 

Whelp, you weren’t going to bed any time soon.


	3. Flirty Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to see the outfits talked about in this chapter and the upcoming ones check out https://pin.it/4C8oGFL

“Are you seriously, still not talking to me.” 

It had been nearly twelve hours since Gwen had finally come home, and in all that time she had barely said three words to you. “Are you still sleeping with my boss?” 

You roll your eyes, “I’m not sleeping with Aaron.” 

“Aaron? AARON? His name is Agent Hotchner. Hotch to those who have been on the team a while, and you’re calling him Aaron?” 

“I don’t know how to answer that.” 

She lets out a short shriek, “Do you have any idea what you, sleeping with my boss, could do to my career?” 

“I’m not sleeping with him!” 

“But you want to!”

Your eyes go wide, “How do you figure that?” 

She points at you, “You were wearing your flirty sweater. You like to wear that sweater because it makes your boobs look nice. You’ve told me that a million times.” Your face goes red, but she continues on, “Plus you had that shy smile on. It’s the one you always use when you’re flirting. AND when you started pushing me into the apartment, you kept apologizing. You didn’t want him to think you were friends with a crazy person.” 

You throw your hands into the air, “Did you ever consider that I did that for you? He could fire you and you pay half the rent. I don’t want to be homeless!” 

“Liar. Your ring finger twitched.” 

Okay, so maybe you had been lying. Maybe you thought Aaron was handsome. Maybe, just maybe you liked how he laughed. And maybe, you really liked how he looked at you when you had worn your flirty sweater. 

You avoid eye contact and mumble, “I hate being friends with a profiler.” 

“A-HA! Then why are you dating one.” 

“WE AREN’T DATING!” 

“But you want to be.” 

You take a minute, and then you shrug. Gwen faceplants on the kitchen counter. When she looks up at you she says, “I have a headache.” 

“Tylenol is in the medicine cabinet.” 

She looks at you for a minute, and you visibly see her regain her composure. “Do you like him?” 

“Honestly?” She nods, and you smile, “I’ve hung out with him twice Gwen. He made me laugh, I feel comfortable around him. I wouldn’t mind going to dinner.” 

“He’s old.” 

You can feel your eyes roll into the back of your head, “He’s older than me, but he’s not old.” 

“He has a kid.” 

You smile, “And I have you.” 

She glares at you, “Too soon for jokes.” 

She walks over to you, “You have to keep me out of it. You know that right? Unless you guys get engaged or he knocks you up, I can’t know any dirty details or any details at all. Fights have to stay between you guys, and . . . I have to work for the man.” 

“You don’t know if anything is going to happen.” 

“Oh yes I do. I caught him watching you walk away, and from what I hear he isn’t a love em’ and leave em’ kind of guy. Just be safe.” 

You hug her, “I’ll do my best.” 

She rolls her eyes, “I’ve got some work to catch up on.” 

“All ready?” 

“What part of hardass, do you not understand? What about you?” 

“I’m going to take Moose to the toy store. He’s been a good boy.” 

“Because that dog needs another toy.” 

You watch her go to her room, before picking up Moose’s leash. Your dog, who had been lying on his bed, far away from the fray, comes eagerly. You make sure to close the door quietly behind you, and as soon as it has latched shut, your eyes go to his door. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

You knock three times before the door is gently opened, a smiling Aaron on the other side, “Moose and I are headed to the pet store. We were wondering if you and Jack wanted to come.” 

He leans against the frame, “You were both wondering?” 

You grin, “Moose wants Jack’s help picking out a new toy, and for his help I thought I’d treat him to ice cream.” 

“Oh, so you’re going to deal with the sugar high then?” 

You laugh, “We could always let them run it out in the park.” 

“Sounds like fun.” He steps out of the way, and Moose immediately darts forward, and you drop the leash. A second later you can hear Jack giggling. They both come out a second later, and you’re slightly surprised when Jack runs to you and hugs your legs. Instinctively, you brush the boys hair back and smile at him. 

You get a nod of approval from Aaron, and listen as he gives Jack instructions on how to get ready. The boy disappears with your dog a minute later. 

His hand settles on the small of your back and leads you to the same couch from last night, “He’s been looking for more independence lately.” 

“And it’s slowly killing you?” He quirks an eyebrow and you elaborate, “It’s something my mom used to say. Each time I took a step away from her I was killing her.” 

“She’s not wrong. The funny thing is, I didn’t really care if I had kids. Haley really wanted them.” 

“And now?” 

“Now, I want another.” He laughs at that. 

“How are you and agent Murphy?” 

“We’re fine. We came to an agreement.” 

“She wants you to keep us separate.” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny.” 

“It’s honestly, probably for the best.” 

You’re saved from having to discuss it anymore, by Jack and Moose reappearing. 

The little boy is excited, “Toy store.” 

Aaron is quick to clarify, “Doggy toy store.” 

That doesn’t seem to make him any less excited. When the three of you get outside the apartment, Jack begs you to hold the leash. While Moose rarely pulls, this is a new city, and you’re not quite sure of his triggers yet. Aaron saves you, by taking the leash himself, and having Jack hang onto it closer to Moose’s harness. 

It’s only then that you realize, you no longer have a local pet store. It takes you a few minutes to find one that isn’t a big box chain. It also isn’t in walking distance, so Aaron offers to drive. Jack is quick to insist that Moose should sit right next to him, and when you and Aaron make eye contact you both laugh. 

Jack is bouncing in his car seat when you get to the store. He reminds you of Moose as a puppy, and Aaron has to hold his hand to keep him from running ahead. What follows is possibly the longest amount of time you’ve ever spent in a pet store. Jack and Moose go down the aisle together. With each new toy they come to, Jack will pick it up, show it to Moose and declare to you that it isn’t the one. 

“Does it usually take this long?” 

You shake your head, “No, but usually I’m the one choosing.” 

He laughs at that. The process takes half an hour before Jack and Moose decide on a rather large yellow duck. Moose carries it all the way to the register, where Aaron pays before you can. You shoot him a mock glare, and to your utter surprise he shoots you a wink. You can feel your face flame. 

Aaron is quick to take you to his and Jack’s favorite ice cream parlor, where he once again pays. “It was supposed to be my treat. You cooked dinner last night.” 

“I don’t mind. You made Jack’s day by coming over.” He hesitates for a second before adding, “You made mine too.” 

Not quite sure how to respond, you stuff a bite of ice cream into your mouth, before he asks, “So what comes after the flirty sweater?” 

You actually choke on your bite of ice cream. His hand pounds on your back, and when you can breathe again you take in a gulp of air. You sputter for a second before asking, “You heard us?” 

“Thin walls, and you guys weren’t exactly quiet.” 

“This amuses you?” 

“A little bit. If it makes you feel better, that’s all I heard. I turned the TV on to drown out the rest. After that I only heard snippets when you guys yelled. Thanks for defending my age.” 

You consider your next words carefully, “I’m going to have to move again. Somewhere you’ll never find me, because I don’t see a situation where I live this down.” 

“I’m in the FBI, I’d find you. And you really don’t see a situation where you live this down?”

“Not . . .” before you can finish his lips are on yours. Your first thought is, that it’s true with age comes experience, because Aaron is a phenomenal kisser. Your second thought is, you’re kissing your best friend’s boss. She can NEVER find out about this.

When he pulls back, you admit, “I can see one situation where I live this down,” and then you kiss him again.

Any further kissing is put on hold, when Jack and Moose come barreling towards the two of you at what has to be fifty miles an hour. They slam into the both of you, and you can feel Aaron reach out and pull you to him. He takes the brunt of the hit when you reach the ground with a giggling boy and a slobbering dog on top of you.

On the way back to the apartment building, Moose and Jack both conk out in the back, and Aaron makes a point of holding your hand. He holds your hand while he carries Jack up to the apartment, and when he leads you inside, and he continues to hold it while Jack and Moose nap together, and the two of you make out like teenagers on the couch. It’s nice, and sweet, and Gwen can never know about any of it. 

It’s close to eleven when you finally pull away. You still have to work tomorrow, even if he’s on mandatory vacation. Of course when he keeps kissing you, especially that one place he’s discovered on your neck, it’s hard to say no. 

So you make a deal, “A red dress.” 

He’s confused for less than a minute, “The flirty sweater is followed by a red dress.” 

“It’s a very nice dress, most girls go with a black dress, but I like red. Snd I’m more than happy to show it to you.” 

“Dinner? Tomorrow night?” 

You leave that night with a date, and Aaron’s phone number. When you get back, you know Gwen is waiting. Her eyes run over you, before she makes a fake gagging sound, and says “You’re going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow. It’s the middle of the summer, how are you going to manage that?” 

You don’t say anything, you and Moose just head back to your room and fall into sleep. That night you dream of possibilities, and Moose dreams of having an entire family to play with, WHENEVER HE WANTS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the pinterest board to see the outfits https://pin.it/4EAYtmc

Despite being adamant about not being involved in whatever is going on between you and Aaron, Gwen still sits on your bed and watches you get ready. She can’t help it, you’re her best friend. You were the one who told her to go for the FBI when everyone else told her she’d never get it. You were the one who convinced her that she was worth more than the blonde air head title that the town had bestowed upon her.

So, as she watches you run around the apartment getting ready, she’s a little nervous. Not for her, or her job, but for you. You’re a kind person, sweet, and loyal to a fault. She’s a little worried about the consequences of you dating a man who does what Aaron does. Because the fact is, you’re smitten. You’ve broken out the red dress. You usually save that for special occasions, not formal first dates. 

So while you primp, she slips out of the room. More than a little hesitant she knocks on her bosses’ door. When he opens it, she’s a little stunned to find him in a very nice, three piece suit. There’s no trace of the smiles he gives you, or the rare lip quirks he gives the team. 

“Agent Murphy is everything. . .” 

“You can’t hurt her.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Y/N, you can’t hurt her. She’s my best friend, and there is some bullshit in her past, and it took everything I had to get her out of that guilt trippin, too nosy for their own good, stupid little town. If you hurt her, she’ll go back there.” 

“Agent Murphy, you’re not making much sense.” 

She waves that away, “What I’m saying is, if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” 

“You’re threatening your boss?” 

Now she sees a hint of the lip quirk, “No, I’m threatening my best friend’s date. That’s my right as her best friend.” 

This time there’s a soft smile, “I don’t plan on hurting her agent Murphy.” 

She stares at him warily before she nods, “Good, because she broke out the red dress for you. She doesn’t do that for just anyone.” 

“I’ve heard.” 

She nods once at her boss, and then heads back inside to her own apartment. It’s only once she’s back on the couch, that she realizes she just threatened her boss, a seasoned FBI agent. 

You come out of your room to find Gwen on the couch, screaming into a pillow. Moose whines a little bit at the sound. “Gwenie, are you okay?” 

She looks up at you and says, “I’ll live . . .you look very pretty.” Then she looks down, “Are those my shoes?” 

You’re saved from answering by a knock on your door. You take a second to smooth your dress before opening it. You open the door to find Aaron there. He’s wearing a gorgeous three piece suit, and when he presents flowers you smile. You gently take them, and he leans forward just enough to brush a kiss against your cheek. “You look beautiful, and I’m sorry.” 

You quirk an eyebrow, “For what.” 

“For me! Hi!” 

You look in the hallway to see Aaron’s sister-in-law and Jack. Jack is dressed in a suit of his own and Aaron very quietly explains, “He wanted to take you out tonight too.” 

You smile, “He might be the better choice.” 

Aaron laughs at that, and you say a quick hello to Jessica before you move forward to fuss over Jack. The boy gets a kick out of being in the spotlight. And he’s very focused on keeping your attention until he spots Moose. Then you are promptly thrown to the side in favor of your dog. 

Jess then shoos the two of you away, a clear code to sneak off while the little boy is distracted. Aaron has your hand captured in his in the next second, and you have just enough time to grab your clutch before traipsing down the hall with him. 

You end up at a Thai restaurant. It’s small and the two of you are way over dressed, but it has perfect mood lighting, and you get lost in your time together. You discuss families; he tells you how he’s not close to his brother, and his father was less than a pleasant man. You’re the opposite, you’d grown up surrounded by your immediate and extended family. 

It turns out that you both enjoy action movies, while your taste in books differs vastly. He’s a fan of nonfiction, and reads anything he can get his hands on. Meanwhile, you enjoy getting lost in a book and forgetting about your troubles. The two of you stay in that restaurant until closing time. Aaron insists on paying, and then offers you his arm. 

Instead of heading back to the apartment building, you catch the metro into the heart of DC, and go towards the memorials. It’s when you reach the reflecting point that you finally ditch Gwen’s heels. You have to lean on Aaron to steady yourself as you take them off. He laughs at the sigh of relief you let out. 

“Don’t laugh! Have you ever had to wear heels? They were made to torture feet.” 

“Then why did you wear them?” 

You shrug, “They look spectacular with this dress.” 

It’s a clear fish for a compliment, a throwback to your comment the previous day. “Well then how could you not wear them. The dress is stunning by the way.” 

His arm slips around your waist, “Thanks. It’s the prettiest one I own, and I love it. I always get tons of compliments when I wear it.” 

He pulls you flush against his side, and he kisses you, “You make the dress pretty. Not the other way around.” 

You kiss him, and your right hand ends up on his tie, you loosen it, and he lets out a small sigh of relief, “I like the suit by the way. It’s very dashing.” 

“Are we going to spend the rest of the night complimenting each other.” 

You think about it for a second, before an idea blooms. You dig in your clutch for your phone, and flip the camera on. He rolls his eyes as you try to situate it so that you’re both neatly in the frame. It’s a little hard to do, your arms are on the shorter side, and Aaron is tall. He watches you struggle for several seconds before he takes the phone. Right as he takes the shot you go up on your toes and kiss his cheek. The picture is nothing short of perfection. You tease him about his selfie taking prowess for the rest of the night. 

He’s quick to throw Jack under the bus, and says that the boy enjoys taking photos. You’re a block away from the apartment building, and Aaron is holding your shoes when someone steps in your path. Aaron has you pushed behind him in a fraction of a second. 

All traces of teasing and laughing are gone. Your heart starts to hammer in your chest when the mugger pulls out a gun and demands Aaron’s wallet. For Aaron’s part, he doesn’t seem phased. His arms are up in a surrender motion, and it’s only when the man reaches for Aaron’s outstretched wallet that he moves. You watch in surprise as he quickly disarms the man and lays him out flat on the ground. His phone is out a second later, and in no time flat the local police force and the FBI are on the scene. 

You’re questioned separately, and from where you’re giving your statement you watch as a group of people run towards Aaron. Gwen arrives seconds later, and you smile as she moves towards you. She envelops you in a hug, and shoos the officer away. 

“Are you okay?” 

You nod, “I’m fine Aaron handled it perfectly.” 

“Aaron?” 

You look back at the people surrounding your date. They’re all staring at you now, and your head cocks to the side, “That’s the team, isn’t?” 

She nods, “You couldn’t even last one date.” Then she notices your feet, “And where are my shoes.” 

“In the grass, agent Murphy. I threw them there when the mugger appeared.” You watch Gwen spin towards her boss, and you very quickly clamp your hand over her mouth before she can say anything. 

One of the men says, “Wait a minute. You were on a date?” 

Aaron doesn’t say anything, he just makes his way back to you. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Good. Let’s get you home.” 

There’s a bunch of questions coming from his team, and he stops them all with a look. That’s when they turn on Gwen, and you know you’re never going to hear the end of this. You can just imagine how your deathbed conversation with Gwen is going to go. 

Someone hands over keys to an SUV, and Aaron is quick to get you in. He joins you a second later, and you can tell he’s close to losing it. 

You don’t say anything, you just take his hand, and you stay silent when he tightens his grip on you. He’s silent as he walks you to your door, and when you reach it, you pull him inside. You make hot chocolate despite the heat outside.

When you sit on the couch he announces, “I’m in therapy.” 

“Ok.” 

“My wife, Haley, Jack’s mom . . . she was killed because of my job. There was a serial killer . . .” From there he tells you the entire story of George Foyett. He circles back to the therapy, “I was having a hard time balancing things, allowing myself to live. Rossi, a member of my team who I’ve known for forever suggested it. He thought it might help Jack and me.” 

“A logical choice. A smart one in my opinion.” 

He leans forward so that his elbows are on his knees, “Part of the therapy has been me opening up to new people. You were the first. You’ve been easy to let in, but the thing is, I’m not sure it's fair to you.”

“I spend a lot of time on the job. I travel a lot. There are dangers that come with it. Tonight it was just a random thug, but . . .if you want to back out, now’s the time. I like you Y/N. I like spending time with you, and I could see this developing, but if you don’t want this.” 

You’re quiet for a minute, “My mama has always said, you can’t build your life on if’s, and’s or but’s. I come from a small town Aaron. Most of the time people never leave, I never had any intention of doing so, but here I am. Yeah, things are moving fast, and yes I really like you, but if you ever assume that some thug is going to chase me away again, I will thump you into an inch of your life.” 

He smiles at that, and you find yourself being kissed. You’re so busy making out that you don’t even hear the door. It’s not until Gwen clears her throat that you look up. You’re blushing like a tomato, but Aaron is cool as a cucumber, “First, I get a call from Garcia saying that our boss was being robbed at gunpoint, which means my best friend was as well. Then, as if that wasn’t bad enough, I had to go searching for my favorite pair of shoes, which are covered in dirt. And then I come home to you two making out like horny teenagers! Life is trying to kill me.” 

You laugh the minute the door to her room slams shut, “So much for keeping things separate.” That's when Aaron joins in too.


	5. Chapter 5

Contrary to popular opinion, Gwendolyn Murphy doesn’t hate her boss. In fact, if he weren’t her boss, she probably would have scared him shitless with threats, and then made an ally out of him. However, that option is off the table. 

What she does hate, is hearing twenty questions a day about you and Hotch. She’s learned to say, “hell if I know,” in at least ten different languages. It’s a lie, she knows the answer to each and every question, because despite her best efforts she’s seen it all over the past three months.

She’s seen you and Aaron cook dinner together, while Jack cuddles with Moose in front of the TV. She’s seen you read Jack a bedtime story, when you’re babysitting because Agent Hotchner is running late due to bureaucrat BS. She’s seen you crank the stereo and dance like loons together. She’s also seen how Agent Hotchner is terrified to let his work life touch what the two of you have. She’s certain it’s because of what happened to his first wife. And if there’s one thing she respects about the man it’s his determination to keep you and Jack safe. 

She also knows that you won’t let it keep going this way for much longer. The team is just as much his family as Jack is. So, she deals with the questions, looks up more ways to say, “hell if I know,” and tries to be patient. And then she forgets her laptop. 

Your first trip to the BAU happens right after you pick up Jack from the bus stop. Jessica has become increasingly more busy with her father’s care, and has found a relationship of her own. While she usually comes to the apartment to stay the night with Jack, you’re the one to pick him up after school and help him with his homework. 

Jack is holding onto Moose’s leash while you walk back to the apartment, when you get the call. On the other side of the call is a very stressed out Gwen. She’s talking a mile a minute about how she’s left her laptop at home, and there’s a presentation, and she NEEDS it yesterday. She hangs up before you even agree to bring it.

When the phone comes down from your ear, you see Jack looking at you, and you realize he’s just heard your best friend curse up a storm while begging you to bring her the laptop. He takes on a look that is pure Aaron, shakes his head, and says, “Profilers.” You regret not getting that moment on tape for the rest of your life because no one believes you. 

Still, you and Jack prepare to leave. You grab two of your meal preps out of the fridge; one for Gwen and one for Aaron, because you know neither of them is going to remember to eat without you. You locate the laptop, and then you and Jack are off. 

You’re a nervous wreck driving in DC. It’s why your car sits in the garage largely unused. Jack and Moose don’t seem to care. Apparently, people know you’re coming because they wave you in. And you’re a little surprised when no one tries to stop Moose from coming in with you. 

Jack actually leads the way to the bullpen. The entire building is a mess of people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It makes you very grateful for your own job. You pause just inside the doors. And before you can ask Jack where Aaron’s office is a blonde woman descends upon you. 

“Oh my gosh! You’re Y/N. You are Y/N, right. I’m Penelope Garcia, I do all the techy stuff around here. I hear you’re into that too!” 

“You babygirl, give the woman a chance to say something.” A man comes up behind her and offers you his hand. You take it, shake it three times, and then pull back. “I’m Derek Morgan.” 

You’re just about to say nice to meet you to both of them, when a new person comes over, “I knew Aaron wouldn’t keep you from us forever. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you. You’ve been quite the mystery around here. David Rossi, it’s nice to meet you.” He then scoops Jack up into a twirling hug, and there are giggles of, “Uncle Dave!” 

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m actually here looking for Gwen. She left her laptop at home and begged me to bring it by. She said it was urgent.” 

Derek nods, “She has a presentation at the academy today. Why don’t you come in, meet the rest of the team, and then we can find her.” 

“Um . . .Sure.” 

David smiles, “Excellent, Jack and I will go and find Hotch.” 

They make it two steps before Jack demands to go back. They stop right in front of you and Jack asks, “Can I show Moose the BAU.” 

“Of course, but let uncle Dave help you hold the leash.” 

Dave takes the leash with a wink, and then you’re led over to a group of desks. A million and ten questions are thrown at you before the rest of the team shows up. They take turns asking you questions. Sometimes they flit in and out, but they all seem to know the answers when they come back. You wonder if they work on a hive mind. 

Aaron is stressed. He has a meeting with Strauss later, a ton of paperwork sitting on his desk, he hasn’t eaten at all today, and all he wants is to go home and curl up with you, Jack, and the dog. His wish comes partially true when a dog slams into his shins. He’s not at all surprised to see a wiggly Moose staring up at him. 

He closes the file, and pets the dog’s head to calm him, “How in the world did you find me?” 

Moose just let’s his tongue roll out the side of his mouth in response. The answer comes in the form of Jack running down the halls at top speed. He catches his son with ease, and he can feel the tension start to ease. Dave is right behind him. 

“Do I want to know?” 

“Y/N dropped my with Murphy’s laptop. The team’s getting to know her.” 

“Please. They’re interrogating her.” 

Rossi holds up his phone, “And Reid is sending me her answers.” 

He settles Jack on his hip, loops Moose’s leash around his wrist and makes strides towards the bull pen. He finds you there, looking more than a little amused. Prentiss is leaning in and asking, “So, does he actually cuddle?” 

He steps in, “Don’t answer that.” 

You look up and smile at your boyfriend. He’s got Jack on his hip, and your goofy dog at his side. You answer anyway, “Moose loves to cuddle. It’s a side effect of the breed.” 

Emily leans back in her chair, “I wish I was home enough for a dog. I love Sergio, but he’s not much of a cuddler.” 

You look back up at Aaron, and you squint. You don’t see his stern face often. With you he’s usually smiling. You stand up and cup his cheek, “You haven’t eaten yet today, have you?” 

“It’s been a busy day.” You can hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

“I bet. Jack and I don’t plan to stay long. Gwen just needed her laptop for some presentation, and I brought you and her lunch from the meal prep stash.” 

He gives you a soft smile, “Real food?” 

“Yep. Not even in a bag.” 

You hand over the container, and he takes it. There’s a moment of silence before he asks, “Can I convince you to stay for the three minutes I have to scarff this down.” 

You pretend to think on it for a minute before saying yes. He takes your hand in his and starts leading you towards his office. You stop at the stairs and turn back around addressing the women of the group, “You have my number now. Let me know about girls night, and I’ll drag Gwen along.” 

They all give cheers, and then you continue on. The moment you reach the office Jack heads to his fathers desk to play agent. Soon Agents Jack and Moose are on the case while you sit with Aaron on the couch. You watch him scarff the food down. “Remember to breathe in-between bites.” 

“It’s not the time constraint. I’m just hungry.” 

When he’s finished every last bite you watch him relax against the couch, before he slumps over and his head ends up in your lap. You run your fingers through his hair, and he groans, “That feels really good.” 

“Hmm, Hey Jack, do you think you could take over for your dad for the rest of the day? I think he needs a break.” 

“Moose and I got this!: 

Aaron sits back up, and this time pulls you into his side, “The bad guys don’t stand a chance with the little G-Man working the case.” 

Jack grins at the praise. Any further moment is interrupted when Rossi and Gwen enter the office. You watch Aaron’s face immediately go serious. You squint at it, while Gwen takes her computer back from beside the couch, and starts searching for the lunch she knows you’ve brought her.

Rossi is in the middle of explaining something, when he notices you staring. “Everything okay Y/N?” 

You turn to him, “Is he always this serious.” 

You hear Morgan laugh from somewhere, and Dave smiles, “I’m pretty sure Aaron came out of the womb with that face on.” 

Your boyfriend quirks an eyebrow at you, and you wave it off. “Nevermind. Jack and I should probably be heading out.” 

Aaron stands with you, “I’ll walk you out.” 

Rossi stops you before you can leave, “Now, I know the girls already claimed you and Agent Murphy for a girls night this week.” Gwen’s head snaps up and she glares at you, “But we’re having a cookout at my house this weekend. All the team members and families will be there. I hope you will too.” 

You smile at the gesture, “As long as Aaron is okay with it, I’d love to be there.” 

Aaron’s face softens immediately, “I absolutely want you there.” 

Dave laughs, “Then it’s settled.” 

He leans forward and kisses both of your cheeks, “I’ll see you both Saturday.” 

You walk out with Aaron, and say goodbye to everyone. You take not of the funny looks Aaron gets for walking the dog, and holding one of your hands while Jack holds the other. He gets you out quick enough though and back to your car. 

“I can’t believe you drove here. You hate driving in the city.”

“True, but I did it.” You get Jack and Moose buckled in and before you can climb into the driver's seat, he pulls you into a kiss. When you pull apart he pecks your lips a few more times. “I’ll be home for dinner. Order enough for Agent Murphy too.” 

“That’s nice of you.” 

“It’s payback, she’s been keeping our secrets for months now.” 

“Ahh.” 

“Thank you for meeting the team by the way, and engaging them like that. You didn’t have to do that.” 

You roll your eyes at him, “Of course I did. They’re your family.” 

With that declaration, he can’t help but kiss you again. 

“He is making out with her in the parking lot. Right in front of his son and a dog.” 

Gwen rolls her eyes and stuffs another bite of lunch into her mouth. The entire bureau is pressing against the windows watching you and Hotch in the parking lot. Garcia and Morgan actually have binoculars. 

Garcia squeals, “He’s so soft around her. I thought he was only like that with Jack.” 

Reid nods, “He likes her a lot. Did you see how protective of her he was? Plus he texts her a bunch throughout the day. Even when we’re on assignments.” 

Prentiss agrees, “I think she’s going to make a good addition to the family.” 

Gwen frowned. Well of course they thought that. They didn’t have to go home and watch you make gooey eyes at each other while cooking.


	6. The FBI Vest

“Okay, we have to leave for dinner pretty soon.” 

You look up from your book, and smile at your boyfriend, “Is that, right?” 

He kisses the top of your head, “We have reservations at the hibachi place. The rest of the team is meeting us there, and afterwards JJ and Will are going to take Jack so he can have a sleepover with Henry. Which allows us . . .” 

You put a fake confused look on your face and finish his sentence, “Time to do a puzzle?” 

“Oh, you think you’re funny?” 

You move to your knees on the couch cushions, so you have just enough leverage to pull Aaron down into a kiss. When you break apart you say, “I know for a fact, that I’m freaking hilarious.” 

He rolls his eyes, before he twists you in his arms and pulls you on to his lap. These moments have become more and more frequent, and you love them. He kisses your neck, and then you hear a giggling. You both turn to find Jack and Moose there, and you can’t help but laugh at what you see. Jack is dressed in his suit, and standing beside him is Moose. Your dog has a tie haphazardly tied around his neck, and is wearing a pair of Aaron’s sunglasses. 

You make a mad grab for your cell phone and take several quick snaps. You turn to Aaron, “No offense, but Jack and Moose are the cutest FBI agents I’ve ever seen.” 

He throws his hands into the air in surrender, “I’m not going to argue. I am however going to fix their ties.” 

You laugh, and take a few pictures of Aaron retying not only Jack’s tie but Moose’s too. You’re quick to send the pictures off to the girls’ group chat. In the two weeks since you had formally met the team, you have been brought in for girls nights, and a new group chat was started. You send the pictures there. 

Within moments JJ, Emily, and Penelope have responded. A minute later comes the knock on the door. You open it to find Gwen, “Kid and dog pictures, Really?” 

You step to the side to let her in, “They’re cute!” 

She rolls her eyes, and moves further into the house. She stops at the sight of Aaron. “Agent Hotchner.” 

“Agent Murphy.” 

You wonder if they’re ever going to stop addressing each other like that. 

Her eyes move to Jack and she smiles, “Jack Attack.” 

Jack smiles, “Agent Murphy.” 

She looks at you, “Okay, so he’s a cute kid.” 

You laugh, “Are you ready to head to dinner?” 

“Yeah. I’m good.” 

You turn to Aaron and Jack, “Agent Hotchner, are you ready to go?” 

Aaron’s lips quirk at that, and Jack nods, “Agent Moose and I are ready to go.” 

Aaron frowns, “Agent Moose has to stay here.” 

Jack’s eyes grow huge, “But he’s my partner! He has to work the case with me.” 

“As team leader, and the senior agent I say that Agent Moose is on desk duty for the night. Let’s go, my little G-man.” He picks Jack up, and you grab your purse. 

Jack is throwing a fit, “But daaad, I can’t leave my partner behind!” 

Aaron doesn’t blink, “He has paperwork to fill out. He can’t go to dinner until he finishes his paperwork.” 

You laugh. Gwen is regulated to the back seat with Jack. That’s where she proposes possible cases to Agent Jack to get him back in a good mood. There’s a cookie thief, and a stuffed animal kidnapper. She makes Jack things through, and Aaron just rolls his eyes. 

The rest of the team is waiting for you. They all greet Jack as Agent Hotchner, and Spencer is quick to distract Henry and Jack with his latest magic trick. You take Aaron’s arm, and walk into the restaurant together. 

You’ve really come to love these team gatherings over the past few weeks. Aaron is always more serious around the team, always the leader, but you know how much he loves these people. He’s quiet throughout dinner, and only comments every once in a while. 

You hold on to his hand throughout the night. And everytime he runs a thumb over your knuckles. It’s a simple act of affection, but you love it. Jack is fascinated by having the food cooked in front of him.

Aaron wraps his arm around your shoulders as you walk out of the restaurant. Jack and Henry are both calling for ice cream, and you shoot JJ and Will a smirk. She catches it. 

“I see that smirk Y/N. Just wait, next weekend, you and Aaron have the boys, plus Agent Moose.” 

Aaron lets out a chuckle, and you’re more than a little amused at the team’s reactions. They’re still not used to seeing him smile or laugh. “I don’t think that’s fair, because we still have Moose this weekend.” 

JJ shakes her head, “I don’t do doggy sitting.” 

Derek raises his hand, “I’ll take him. I bet he’d be an awesome wingman.” 

You chuckle and Aaron looks down at you, “Why are you laughing, that’s how we met.” 

Your brow furrows, because that’s true. Emily steps forward, “If we’re using Moose as wingman, I’d like to sign up too.” The entire team dissolves into giggles. 

You, Aaron, and Gwen say your goodbyes. You and Aaron make sure to give Jack big hugs. When you get back, Gwen heads back to the apartment with orders to not disturb her. 

You and Aaron head into his apartment. He wraps his arms around you from behind, and kisses on your neck. You love when he does that. The two of you haven’t had sex yet. It’s been two months since you’ve started seeing each other, and while your relationship has moved quickly in almost every other aspect in that area you’ve kept things pretty tame.

You end up on the couch. Aaron is on top, and he’s careful to keep his weight from pinning you too much. You don’t mind, you find it comforting, you feel safe with him. When Aaron does pull back, you’re both breathing heavily. 

You gather your courage, your voice is soft, “Please don’t stop.” 

“Are you sure?” 

You nod, and he pulls you into his arms. You squeal when he shifts you into a bridal hold. You relish that night, the intimacy it brings. That night, you fall asleep cuddled up next to your boyfriend. You rest your head on his chest and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

You’re woken up several hours later to the sound of Aaron’s phone. His arm tightens around you, and you press a kiss to his chest. “Hotchner.” 

A moment later he’s fully awake, and moving out of bed. His phone is still pressed to his ear, and your eyes track him around the room as he gets dressed. You enjoy the view. When he hangs up he turns to look at you. “You need to get dressed.” 

You frown at the agency in his voice, “What’s wrong?” 

“Someone just took shots at Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid. Rossi thinks someone is after the team. Agents are getting JJ, Will, Jack, and Henry, more are on their way here and to the others. We need to go in.” 

You sit up in bed and clutch the sheet to your chest, “I need to go in too?” 

His face turns serious, “Yes. . . I mean, Honey you’re . . . I . . .” 

You smile, “I love you too Aaron.” 

He swoops in and kisses you, when he pulls away he presses his forehead against yours. You hold that for a second before you move to get dressed. You can feel Aaron’s eyes follow you. 

There’s a knock on the front door a second later, and you watch as Aaron retrieves his gun before going to answer it. He keeps you in the room, and you follow his orders. He’s the FBI agent, you’re not going to question him on this. Moose finds you a second later. He presses up against your legs. 

You hear Aaron call out that it’s clear and you step into the hallway to find Gwen there. She holds up a bag, “I brought you clothes so you don’t have to do the walk of shame.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, and you smile. She moves further into the apartment, to secure Moose’s leash while you change. Thirty minutes later you’re walking into the BAU, with Aaron’s arm wrapped around you. He seems reluctant to let you out of his sight, and you wonder if maybe he’s having flashbacks to Haley’s murder. 

You’re relieved to see Emily, Derek, and Spencer are all okay, despite the shots taken at them. You’re quick to give them each a hug. You wait in anticipation for JJ, Jack, Henry, and Will to show up. In the meantime you watch Aaron to distract yourself. He’s completely serious, and people gravitate towards him. They’re all looking to him for guidance or approval. Then you notice a funny thing, Moose is trailing behind him. Apparently Agent Moose is on the case too. 

“What’s so funny?” 

You turn to find Penelope and point out Moose. “Aww, that’s cute. Hotch has a sidekick.” She turns to you, “You doing okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’ll be better when the rest of the team is here.” 

“You might also do with some concealer.” 

Your head turns towards her, “What?” 

She grins, “You have a hickey.” Your eyes go wide, and you feel the blush take over your face when she adds, “Several of them. Way to go Hotch!” 

You want to sink into the ground when Prentiss comes over and asks, “What did Hotch do?” 

Penelope just points at your neck, and Emily squeals, “Who knew Hotch had it in him.” 

You regain your voice, “Do either of you have concealer or a scarff?” 

Emily nods, “I have a scarff at my desk, but I’m going to need details later.” 

“Never.” 

Both women laugh, and when Gwen passes by and sees you with the scarf, she grins, “Finally saw those, hunh?” 

You glare at your best friend, and flip her the bird. When Jack arrives, he’s back in his suit and Aaron is right there next to you. You both hug on the boy, and eventually Aaron passes him to you. He hugs your neck, and snuggles in. You can tell he’s still tired. Aaron’s voice is soft when he talks to you, “Can you take Jack to my office? He’ll be able to sleep in there.” 

You nod, and Aaron turns to Moose, “Keep an eye on them.” 

Almost as though Moose understands, he follows you up to Aaron’s office. You end up falling asleep there. When you wake up, it’s very early, and Jack is still asleep. Moose is still lying on the floor. He’s wide awake and focused on the door. You pat his head, and head back out. 

You watch from the railing. None of the team is there, but there are a bunch of people moving around. “You doing okay?” 

You turn to look at Will and you nod, “How’s Henry?” 

“Fast asleep. Jack?” 

“Same.” 

“They played agent and detective before going to bed last night. JJ and I set up a fake crime. We let them solve it and celebrated with ice cream. Both boys said the case would have gone quicker with Agent Moose. JJ just said there’s a no dog rule for the house.” 

You laugh, and then you can feel Will’s eyes on your neck. You readjust the scarf and blush. He laughs, “Don’t feel bad, next weekend, when you two have the kids, we’ll probably be in the same place.” He nudges you, “I know it’s hard, being in a relationship with someone who does this job.” 

Your response is carefully worded, “I’ve been in a difficult relationship before. A relationship that was so demanding, there was no room left for me. My relationship with Aaron is . . .completely different. I don’t feel like I’m drowning. I want to be around him, see him smile. I love him.” 

Will smiles, and then places a hand on your shoulder, “You’re going to be just fine.” 

He walks away after another second and your eyes go to the door just as Aaron walks in. He’s in full agent mode, completely serious, and dealing with a hundred different people demanding his attention. All you can think about is how good he looks in that bullet proof vest. You’re smitten, and in love, and you have the best man in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some domestic violence. It's nothing graphic, but it is there.

You’ve been dating Aaron for nearly nine months when you go home for the first time, due to Christmas.There’s a lot of pouting from Jack when you declare that you’ll be gone for a week. He’s used to having you around now. Hell, with Jessica’s increasingly busy schedule you’re usually the one taking care of him if Aaron’s gone. 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

Jack is sitting on your bed while you pack, “I know sweetheart, but I don’t have a choice.” 

“But it’s Christmas!” 

Your heart breaks at that. 

“Jack, we talked about this.” You turn to face your boyfriend. He’s standing in your doorway, leaning against the frame. 

“But she and Moose are family.” 

You hesitate at that, and you turn to Aaron. Instead of his usual smile he has his agent face on, “Stay strong.” 

Gwen appears behind him and scoffs, “Don’t listen to him. Give into the child. Forget that stupid town ever existed. Let’s just stay here.” 

Aaron doesn’t even look at her, “Agent Murphy, shouldn’t you be packing?” 

She scowls at him, “How do you pack for a trip to hell?” 

You don’t consider your small, southern town hell. It was your home. Your entire family was there; your mama, daddy, and sisters, your cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. This was the right thing to do. You and Aaron had only been dating for six months, it was too soon to bring him with you, and too soon to stay. 

You climb onto the bed next to Jack, “I promise you that I will call a bunch, I will send a ton of pictures of Moose to your dad’s phone for you to see, and I will facetime in to watch you open your presents from Santa.” 

“Promise?” 

You hold out your pinky and he grins and takes it in his own, “Pinky promise. Why don’t you go say bye to Moose, while I say bye to your dad.” 

He nods and runs out of the room, and Aaron enters. He’s a little nervous, he hasn’t spent much time in your apartment, and all nights had been spent at his place. He pulls you into his arms, “You don’t have to worry about us. We’ll be fine. Enjoy seeing your family.” 

“I’ll try, but I’ll miss you.” 

He kisses you long and slow, before grabbing your bags. He and Jack walk you, Gwen and Moose to the car, and they stand there waving as you drive away. When you turn the corner, Gwen says, “I want to go on record that we should just stay here.” 

“Noted.” 

And neither of you says anything for the rest of your five hour drive. It’s just past three in the afternoon when you pull into Franklin, or as Gwen likes to call it; hell. She drops you off at your parent’s house, before going to her folks’ place. She drives four houses down and then parks. 

Your childhood home is one of many cookie cutter houses in the neighborhood. It’s in the richer part of town. The entire house smells of baked goods, and your mama and all of your sisters are in the kitchen when you get there. You’re immediately given an apron, and they begin catching you up on town news. Your mother immediately puts Moose out in the backyard. 

You feel like an outsider. Your oldest sister is expecting her second child, your middle sister is expecting her first, and your younger sister is getting married. Any time you try to tell them about your life in DC, the conversation is steered away from it. 

They begin talking about Stan. You go still at his name, and a shudder runs through your body. No one notices and your mother carries on about him, “We saw him at the market the other day. He looked so nice.” 

Your sister, Thea says, “He was the quarterback, they always look good mama.” Thea’s husband had been the quarterback too. 

Your mother laughs, “He’s still single, and he asked about you. He got so excited when I told him you were comin’ home for Christmas. I told him that you had asked about him too.” 

You feel a wave of nausea wash over you, “Why would you say that?” 

Your mother gathers a sympathetic look on her face, “Well honey, you broke his heart when you moved away. Broke my heart too, but at least you call me.” 

“I broke up with him mama, six months before I ever decided to leave.” 

“And if you ask me, it was the biggest mistake of your life. He’s a deputy now, nice steady job. And his mama told me he’s looking at buying a house.” 

“I need some fresh air.” 

You rush out of there before they can stop you. You get outside and go around the back, where you empty your stomach. A second later, you can feel someone pull your hair back. You look back to find Gwen. 

“Stan?” 

You wipe your mouth and wince at the bitter taste in your mouth, “Yep.” 

“That was only like forty minutes. That has to be some sort of record.” 

“They kept talking like. . .” 

“You were back for good, that you had failed to make it on your own in DC, that she could have the church booked in an hour if you wanted it?” 

You let out a humorless laugh, “How’d you know?” 

“Because I got the same bullshit from mama, daddy, both brothers, my sister, and my grandparents. It’s when Uncle Ron started in on my secretly being a communist that I got up and left.” 

Your eyes narrow on her, “And?” 

“And what?” 

“And what else did you do?” 

Her head wiggles from side to side for a minute, before she says, “I may have told them to go do something to themselves, and used what could be considered a rude hand gesture. I may also have to sleep in the car tonight.” 

“It’s two days before Christmas Gwen.” 

“When has that mattered when it comes to a southern guilt trip? You okay? You haven’t been looking good for a while now.” 

“Thanks?” 

“I mean you’ve been getting sick a lot.” 

You wave her off, “It’s just stress. Remember I always got like this around finals in school.” 

“True.” There’s another moment of silence before she says, “I guess I better head back to the lion’s den, and you need to get back to your apron with a sassy saying.” 

You watch her jog back home before trudging back in. 

That night is spent surrounded by your immediate family and their spouses. And the conversation is a constant barrage of the pros of small town life, the cons of big cities and big government, and how great Stand Ryan is.

By the time it’s time for bed you’re jonesing for Aaron and Jack. You stuff pillows under the crack in your door, and actually sit in your closet with your dog to make the call. He picks up on the first ring, “Hey, how’s the homestead?” 

You put on your best cheerful voice, “Eventful. I had dinner with the entire family. It was . . .nice.” 

You know he knows. He knows that you’re less than happy, but bless him, he doesn’t say anything. “Well Jack and I made Christmas cookies for Santa, with triple the chocolate chips.” 

You begin to smile, “Sounds like a cavity waiting to happen.” 

“I’ve made him brush his teeth no less than four times.” 

“Did you finish wrapping the presents?” 

“Yeah, while Jess and her boyfriend Ben were over. Thanks for letting me wrap and stash the presents at your place.” 

“No problem. Were you able to wrap the one I got Jack.” 

He laughs, “Yes, and it was too much.” 

“No it wasn’t.” 

“You got him the entire Batcave Lego set.” 

“Think about all the fun we’re going to have putting that together!” 

“We?” 

“Hey! I’m cool. I like legos.” 

He laughs, “Okay, but when we’re stepping on pieces at three in the morning, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“No promises.” There’s a moment of silence before you add, “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” 

You hang up after that. 

You’re up early the next day to start on Christmas Eve dinner. You and the other women cram into the kitchen and cook all day while the men do nothing. It’s like traveling back in time fifty years. Aaron always helps you in the kitchen. 

It’s midafternoon when your mama instructs you and your sisters to change into your nice clothes for Christmas Eve dinner. A little strange all things considered, but you do as you’re told. You’re sliding a pie into the oven an hour later, when you hear the men welcome someone new. You don’t pay any attention until your mother pulls your apron off, fusses with your hair and pushes you into the living room. 

Standing there is Stan Ryan. He’s in uniform, and he smiles at you, “Hey there darlin. Don’t you look pretty. I sure have missed the sight of you.” 

You swallow the lump in your throat and turn to your mother, “Did you do this?” 

She waves the question off, “No need to thank me. Now listen to what Stan has to say.” 

That’s when you notice Stan’s family behind him, your stomach sinks. “Now darlin, I understand why you left. Talking to your mama and daddy, showed me that I wasn’t moving fast enough, that I wasn’t showing you I was serious enough. I’m here to rectify that.” 

A panic attack starts to surge when he goes down on one knee. You don’t actually hear him propose over all the other women squealing, but you can tell by the look in his eyes that he is certain you’re going to say yes. 

So when you say no, there’s disbelief, and before anyone can say anything you 

and Moose are out the door. You bang on Gwen’s door. You thank God when it’s her that answers. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Stan.” You just keep repeating his name, until she takes your hand, 

“What about Stan? Do I need to shoot him?” 

Your voice goes high pitched, “He just proposed.” 

“Why would the idiot do that? You dumped his ass six months before we moved.” 

“Mama.” 

That one word has Gwen rolling her eyes, “Your mother could make a saint swear. Does this mean we can leave?” 

You nod, “How fast can you pack?” 

“I never unpacked. Give me two minutes.” 

You hear a commotion in the house, and then Gwen is back. She throws her bag into the SUV and then gets Moose in. She cracks the windows before escorting you back inside. Your mother is there. Her face is in flames and she is whining about ungrateful children. Stan looks devastated, and his mama is crying about her poor boy. 

Everyone goes quiet at the sight of you, and your mother starts ranting. You interrupt her for the first time in your life, “I’m in a relationship.” 

Your mother’s face is pure horror, “What?” 

You take a deep breath, “His name is Aaron Hotchner. He lives next door, and he’s also Gwen’s boss.” 

“I knew that girl was a bad influence.” 

For the first time your father speaks, “How old is he? He has to be up there in age to be a boss man in the FBI.” 

“He’s thirty-nine. He’s a widower, he has a son named Jack who’s five. He’s the sweetest little boy. . .” Before you can go any further, your father’s hand makes contact with your cheek, and Gwen moves. You just barely catch her before she can punch your father. You cradle your throbbing cheek, and look at him. He’s never, ever hit you, but this makes things clear. 

Gwen is furious, and you push her towards the stairs, “Grab my bag. I didn’t unpack either.” She hesitates, and you deliver her final motivation, “Get my bag, and we can leave and never come back.” 

You watch as the realization hits your father, what he’s just done. He steps towards you and you take a step back, shaking your head. You keep your eyes locked with his as your mother rants about you being a whore. 

When Gwen comes back down you turn your attention to her, “Better his whore than your puppet.” 

You leave without another word. Neither of you says anything until you hit the interstate, “We can charge him with assault.” 

“The town wouldn’t do anything. You know that.” 

She nods, “You hurting?” 

“Yeah, and I’m nauseous. Can you stop at the next gas station so I can get a ginger ale.” 

She studies you, and then nods. But instead of a gas station she stops at a pharmacy. She instructs you to wait in the car, and you’re too tired to argue. You just sit there and pet Moose as your cheek throbs. 

She comes back a moment later, and tosses you the bag. You find Tylenol, a ginger ale, and a pregnancy test. Your eyes go wide and you look at Gwen. She doesn’t meet your gaze, she just says, “This nausea isn’t the same as finals.” 

You take two tests in a Wawa bathroom. Your heart is pounding the entire time, and a lovely purple bruise is actually forming under your eye and around your cheek. When the timer goes off it’s Gwen who looks. 

You look over when she doesn’t say anything, and you can see the answer on her face. You’re pregnant. Suddenly, everything comes rushing forward, and Gwen catches you before you can hit the floor. 

She squeezes you tight, and reassures you that everything is going to be okay. You wonder about that. You’ve just disowned your family, and you and Aaron have only been dating for nine months. Gwen laughs when you say that, she informs you that you and Aaron have been an old married couple since month three.

You’re numb for the rest of the drive. You don’t even notice when you pull into the parking garage of the apartment building, or when she and Moose leave the car. You do notice when a very panicked Aaron opens up your car door. There’s anger on his face as he reaches out and examines your bruise. He starts asking what happened, and you just fling your arms around him. 

He holds you tight, and tells you everything is going to be okay. He carries you up to his apartment, and helps you change into one of his tee-shirts. It smells like him. Moose joins you on the bed a minute later. You look at the clock, the green numbers show it’s just past one in the morning. It’s officially Christmas. 

You swallow your doubts and your fears and you tell him what happened. “I used to date a guy named Stan Ryan. Quarterback. Handsome. The word marriage was thrown around starting in our sophomore year. Everyone expected us to get married right out of highschool. Despite less than stellar grades he got a football scholarship to a local college and we broke up. 

“I remember being relieved. I dated casually throughout college. I stayed near the college for two or three years until my grandmother got sick. I moved back home to help her out. She got better, but I was stuck. Stan wormed his way back in. Once again the marriage thing came up.

“I remember wanting to gag at the idea. I started having panic attacks about it. Then people started bringing up kids, and I couldn’t keep the charade going any longer. I broke up with him. He didn’t take it well. He pushed me up against a wall, told me I was his birthright. Said I was a tease. Gwen made me take self defense classes in college, turns out they paid off. I used some sort of move, I can’t remember the name of it, to get away. I kicked him in the gut for the trouble. For the next six months I endured listening to people telling me I was cruel to lead him on like that. I owed it to him, to marry him. Gwen got me out pretty soon after that. 

“I didn’t tell my family about you. I knew they wouldn’t understand. They’re small minded, and pigheaded, and so many other things. They were so sneaky about it, so quick to put down my life here. They were even quicker to talk about Stan. They actually had that idiot and his entire family come over for Christmas Eve dinner. He proposed to me. I said no, and went and got Gwen. 

“When we went back to get my stuff, they were all yelling, and wailing and I told them about you. I told them how amazing you were. How smart, and dedicated, and how we met. And my dad focused on the age gap.” 

Aaron’s takes your hand, “That’s not unusual, I’m eleven years older than you.” 

You shake your head, “I told them that you were a widower, and I started to tell them about Jack, and talking about your two was the first time I had felt happy since I’d arrived, and before I could finish my father had slapped me.

“I could see it dawn in his eyes while mama ranted about me being a whore, and disgracing the family.” 

He pulls you into his arms, and kisses your head, “You’re none of those things. From everything you just told me, they’re manipulators, and possibly sociopaths.” 

You smile, and wince a bit at the pain in your cheek, “I told them I was happier being your whore than their daughter.” 

You can tell he’s trying to control his temper. You know he wants to go down there and find some reason to annihilate your entire home town. “I won’t go back.” 

“You don’t need to. Jack, Gwen, and I . . . we’re your family. The team is your family, and I honestly think a restraining order is needed, so tomorrow we’ll head to the bureau and get pictures of your bruises, and you and Gwen can make statements. You also need to see a doctor. I don’t know if they can do anything if your cheekbone is broken, but. . .” 

You watch as he makes lists, and starts to formulate a plan. This man loves you. He’s yours. You stand up and cup his face with your hands, you pull him into a kiss that is slow and sweet. 

He smiles, “What’s that for?” 

You smile back, “For being you. For calling Gwen by her name and not Agent Murphy.” 

“Don’t tell her about that.” 

You kiss his jaw, “I won’t.” 

He hugs you, and you hug back, but you can’t bring yourself to tell him about the baby. Not yet. For now, you let yourself enjoy this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

You can’t fall asleep despite the exhaustion. Aaron is fast asleep beside you, and it takes every ounce of stealth to slip out of bed. You make your way into the den. The lights on the Christmas tree are still on, and Aaron has already moved the presents underneath the tree. 

You go to sit on the couch, and find Moose and Gwen there. Your dog is lying on top of your best friend’s feet, and for a moment you forget about the shit of the previous day. You slide down, and sit in front of the couch. A second later Moose lays his head on your shoulder. 

The Christmas tree had always been one of your favorite parts of the holiday. You loved how it looked all decorated, and you, Jack, and Aaron had spent a good amount of time decorating it this year. 

“You tell him?” It’s said softly, and it doesn’t surprise you that she’s still awake. 

“No, why are you sleeping on Aaron’s couch.” 

“Because I didn’t think he’d appreciate me climbing into bed with the two of you.” The statement has the intended effect, you smile. 

“You’ve got to tell him.”

“After Christmas.” 

Gwen nods, “Okay. Just make sure it’s before the kid turns eighteen.” 

“Go to sleep Gwen.” Eventually you hear soft little snores. You’re not sure how long you sit there staring at the tree. Eventually you gain a sense of peace, and you go and slip back into bed. 

When you wake up, Aaron has pulled you into his side, with his arm wrapped around your waist. His hand is resting on your abdomen. You’re filled with a funny feeling. You don’t have time to process it. The door to the bedroom is thrown open, and Jack runs in. He smiles when he sees you, and jumps onto the bed to give you a hug. 

“You came back.” 

You smile, and nearly cry at the pain that comes with it, “I couldn’t miss Christmas.” 

“Daddy, Y/N is home.” 

Poor Aaron is still half asleep, “I know buddy.” 

He settles into your arms, before patting Aaron’s arm to get him up, “Daddy, you have to get up. Santa came!” 

Aaron sits up, and wipes his hands over his face, “Why don’t you go wake up Agent Murphy. She’s on the couch.” 

You lean in and add, “And Moose is with her.” 

That’s all it takes for Jack to scramble off the bed. Aaron kisses you, “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

He peppers the rest of your face with kisses before whispering, “You know there might be presents for you under the tree.” 

“There might be one of two for you under the tree too.” 

He tosses the covers to the side, and pulls you out of the bed, “Let’s go.” 

Jack is bouncing up and down in front of his present mountain. Gwen is up and wide awake. She glares at the two of you, “Thanks for letting the kid wake me up.” 

You plop down onto the couch, “No problem. He’s more effective than an alarm clock.” 

Gwen growls, and Aaron reappears with a cup of coffee, and a bottle of water. He passes your friend her daily fix of caffeine, and then hands you the water bottle, and a few Tylenol. 

“If I wasn’t already in love with you, I would be now.” You throw the pills back, and pray that they take effect soon.

From there, you move on to presents. Jack has a present mountain between Santa, you, Aaron, and his mother’s family. He’s thrilled with the Batcave Lego set. He also gets quite a bit of play FBI gear. Gwen nearly groans when you realize that Aaron has gotten Moose a new dog tag that seems to mimic the FBI badge. She pins Aaron with a look and accuses him of making the FBI into a laughing stock. He whispers in your ear that JJ and Will got Henry the same gear. 

Moose, who must have been on the nice list, is given a stuffed hedgehog, a new pull rope, and a can of tennis balls. When Jack is busy playing with his new toys, the adults exchange gifts. You give Gwen a new purse she’d had her eye on, as well as a pashmina scarf. She gives you cash, and she just shrugs when you laugh. She goes home to take a nap after that. 

That leaves just you and Aaron. He pulls you into his lap, and nuzzles into your neck, you giggle when he kisses your neck. “Do you want your present now?” 

He kisses your uninjured cheek, “I thought having you here on Christmas was my present.” 

“Nope!” You hop up and pick up a small package from under the tree and hand it to him. You watch in anticipation as he opens it. His mouth opens slightly, “This is too much.” 

“No it isn’t.” The watch is one you’d seen in an antiques store on a date several months ago. He’d mentioned it was just like the one his grandfather used to wear. It had been rather expensive, and he’d never been one to splurge on himself. You’d taken on a few freelance jobs to afford it. “Check the back.” 

He smiles when he sees what’s there. You’d had Jack’s birthday and initials engraved on the back. 

“This is amazing.” He immediately puts it on. It looks out of place with the t-shirt and pajama pants, but you can tell he’s thrilled with it. He kisses you again, and then gets up. You watch him pick up the last remaining gift. 

You open it to find a gorgeous star necklace with. Aaron is quick to explain, “It’s the north star. It’s supposed to represent how you helped me find my way.” 

“Oh Aaron, I didn’t . . .”

“You did. You took Jack and me in with open arms. You made me smile, and laugh. And you helped me remember that catching the bad guys and making a better world means nothing if I don’t actually get to live in that better world.” 

You feel tears well in your eyes and you fan at your face. Aaron’s smile is soft at the sight, and he takes your hand. He kisses your palm. He helps you put the necklace on, and you know that it isn’t going to leave your neck anytime soon. 

You spend the rest of the day with your boys. The three of you take Moose on a walk, and dispute the cold Jack insists on playing at the park for a little bit. You head home when the cold starts making your face ache. You know Aaron is concerned. 

When you get back the apartment Gwen comes back over. That’s when she introduces Jack to Die Hard. You watch as Aaron glares daggers at her. You order Chinese for dinner. It’s not the typical Christmas dinner, but you can’t help but think that it’s got to be better than cooking and cleaning for two days in a row like your parents house. 

One minute you’re fine and then the next you’re not. The smell hits your nose, and your stomach rolls. You make a mad dash to the bathroom, and hug the porcelain god. You’re on your second wave when you feel someone pull your hair back. 

When you’re done, you’re breathing heavily. You look up at Aaron, who is more than concerned at this point. You lean back against the tub, and stare at him. 

Any trace of laughter is gone, “Do you have something you want to tell me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been green for nearly two weeks now. You’ve been a bit emotional, your breasts have gotten bigger, and you just got sick smelling the Chinese food.” 

“How do you know my boobs got bigger?” 

His face goes completely serious, he doesn’t hesitate, “We’re dating and I’m a profiler.” His expression softens slightly when he asks, “Are you pregnant?” 

You don’t meet his eyes, “Yes. Or at least I’m pretty sure. I’m late, and Gwen made me take two pregnancy tests yesterday.” 

“And?” 

“They were positive.” 

He chuckles, “Honey, you’re pregnant.” 

You take a deep breath, “I feel stupid.” 

“Why?” 

“We’ve only been together for nine months Aaron.” 

“So? Are you planning on going somewhere? 

“No.” 

“Do you see yourself with someone else?” 

“No smart ass! And why are you so calm about this?” 

He shrugs, “I knew it was a possibility when you started crying during the Lion King with Jack. We weren’t as safe as we could be, especially when I came home from long trips away. Personally, I’m thrilled. I wanted more children, and Jack has been asking me about a little brother or sister, since we were about four months in.” You laugh. His hand settles on your shoulder and his thumb rubs against the skin, “Are you not happy?” 

“Under normal circumstances, I would be elated. But, yesterday, I lost my entire family. Well, the blood relations at least. This baby won’t know my parents or my sisters. . .” 

“Or the guilt!” 

You scowl when Gwen chimes in. She appears in the doorway a second later. “Personally, if you getting knocked up is what it takes to keep us out of that two cent, hillbilly, incestuous, backwards town, then so be it! You have Aaron, Jack, Moose, the team, and me. You don’t need the bastards.” 

She walks off before you can say anything. You look up at Aaron, his lips are pursed, “She was kidding about the incest, you know that right?” 

“She’s going to need to get the language under control. I don’t want the baby’s first word to be a curse word.” 

You snort, “Good luck with that. Knowing her, she’ll be in the delivery room with us.” 

Aaron helps you up, “Not a chance in hell.” 

“Just try and stop me Agent Hotchner!” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, “I’m going to have to kill her.” 

You wrap your arms around him, as you walk back towards the kitchen, “Or you can use however many months we have before the baby comes, to come up with a plan.” 

He snorts, “Like that’s going to work.” 

You’re just about to retort, when the smell of the Chinese hits you again. You’re running to the bathroom again, when you hear Aaron yell at Gwen to get rid of the Chinese food. When she yells back that she’s eating as fast as she can, you know things are going to end up alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO give you an idea of where we are in the show, we're near the start of season 6.   
> Things you need to know:  
> JJ isn't leaving, she'll be promoted internally.

“Are you sure you don’t want to press charges?” 

You’re really sick of that question by now, you’ve heard it at least half a dozen times,“It wouldn’t do any good Derek. It’s a small town, and daddy owns the local medical practice. He has influence. There’s no judge in the county that would convict him.” 

He mutters something under his breath before lifting the camera to take another picture. You’d spent the entire day dealing with the fall-out from your trip home. You and Aaron had gone straight to the Bureau that morning. A doctor on staff had spoken to you, and made sure it wasn’t Aaron, and then Strauss had come down to confirm. You’d been irritated at what they had insinuated, and it was only after Penelope had found before and after security footage from the town and gas station, that they had realized their own mistake. 

To their credit they had apologized, but you were still irritated. Aaron had been quick to reassure you that it was just a procedure, and they wanted to make sure you were okay. But you’d absolutely refused to go to the obgyn until the bruise on your face was gone. You didn’t want anyone thinking of Aaron like that. 

Derek’s voice brings you back to present, “If you change your mind, at least we’ll have proof.” 

“There’s that optimistic attitude I love.” 

He doesn’t smile at your joke, “I don’t like people hurting my family.” For that, you give him a hug. 

“I’ll be okay. I don’t plan on going back.” 

He smiles, “If you do go back, you’re bringing backup: Hotch, Prentis, Rossi, me, and all the others.” 

“Thanks Derek.”

“Let’s get you back to Hotch.” 

Your man is in the middle of the bullpen, despite it being his day off he’s surrounded by people. You hang around the background, and watch him. You love watching him, he looks damn good bossing others around. 

He finishes shortly after and redirects others as needed, before making his way over to you. “You ready to go?” 

“Yes please. My face hurts.” 

He holds out his hand and you take it. When you get home, you find the apartment a mess. At the center is Gwen, Jack, and Moose. Aaron sighs, “I don’t even want to know.” 

“Probably for the best.  
You spend a good hour picking up the apartment, before your morning/ actually afternoon sickness, hits. Aaron follows you to the bathroom. He spends the time holding your hair, running your back, and making sure you stay hydrated. 

Gwen comes in for a few minutes, watches you throw up and says, “You see, this right here is why I say nothing good comes from dating.” You glare at her, as you wait for the next wave to hit. “I’m going to remind you of this when the two of you start talking about another.” 

You actually growl a little bit, “I’m not even done making this one, can we put off talking about anymore for a little while?” 

Your best friend just flips her hair and leaves you and Aaron behind. You look up to find your boyfriend staring at you, “What?” 

“You two have a strange relationship.” 

You choose not to comment on that.

When you’re done, he picks you up and carries you to bed. You lay there for a few minutes before Jack and Moose come in. Moose immediately jumps onto the bed, on Aaron’s side, and curls up at your back. Jack leans against the bed, “You sick?” 

“I’ll be okay.” 

He climbs into bed with you and snuggles into your side. You run your fingers through his hair, and kiss the top of his head. Gwen appears a moment later, frowns and then jumps on the bed too. When you look at her, she shrugs and says, “Snuggle party?” 

Aaron finds the four of you half a hour later, and Jack calls out “It’s a snuggle party daddy.” 

You scoot back on the bed, and push Gwen and Moose back as well, to make room for Aaron. He sits on the edge, and you roll your eyes, before pulling him down next to you and Jack. He laughs and you hope this is how the rest of your life will be.

Two days later, Aaron and Gwen head out on a case. Before he goes, Aaron asks if you’re willing to take care of Jack while he’s gone. You snort at that, and say he’s yours now. For that Aaron kisses you. 

He’s been gone a week, the longest he’s ever been on a case while the two of you have been together, when Jack asks, “Can we watch mommy?” Your brow furrows and Jack is quick to bring you home videos. You’re not sure how to handle it. You put him off by offering up mac and cheese for dinner. While he eats you call Aaron. He picks up on the second ring, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Fine. . .”

“Jack and the baby?” 

“Jack is eating mac and cheese, and the baby made me sick right on time.” He laughs at that. 

“What’s up?” You hesitate, and Aaron is quick to catch it, “Honey . . .” 

“Jack wants to watch some home movies of Haley. . .and I wanted to make sure it was okay . . . for me to watch with him.” He doesn’t say anything, and you try to backtrack, “If you don’t want me to, that’s fine.” 

“No, that’s not it. It’s just . . .” 

“A little weird? We haven’t really talked about Haley or me or Jack.” 

“Y/N. . . it’s okay. If you wouldn’t mind watching with him, I’d be very grateful. And we’ll talk when I get home?” 

You take a deep breath, “You’re being safe, right?” 

“I have the vest on and everything.” You bite your lip at that, you love him in that vest, he catches the pause.“Y/N?” 

“I’m good. I’ll see you when you get home.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

When Jack is done with dinner, you sit him in front of the screen, and the two of you watch Haley. You’re awed by how kind she is, and pretty. You tell Jack that, and he beams before he becomes more sullen, “I miss her.” 

You kiss the top of his head, “I know sweetheart.” 

He falls asleep in your arms, and you continue to watch. Several things stand out to you. The first, is Haley is an amazing mother, and you wonder if you could do what she did; sacrifice yourself to save Jack and your unborn child? Your hand goes to your belly. 

When the tape finishes, you pick Jack up and tuck him into bed. Moose follows you, and is quick to jump into bed beside him. You pat the dog’s head, and go back out to the living room. 

You snuggle on the couch, and open a book. You’re a few chapters in when the front door opens. You stiffen, and then relax when Aaron’s voice calls out. He comes around the corner a minute later. 

“What are you doing here?” 

He slides onto the couch next to you, “You needed me. . .” 

“But the case. . .” 

“You needed me.” 

You can feel a few tears forming, “She was so pretty.” 

“She was.” 

“She loved Jack.” you swallow, the lump in your throat, “I wish I had met her, is that strange?” 

He shakes his head, “No. Jack and I have become important to you. You’ve become our family.” 

“I don’t want to take her place. You know that, right.” 

Aaron smiles, and brushes a few strands of hair out of your face, “I know. You care about me and Jack. There’s nothing wrong with that. If anything, I think Haley would have liked you. She’d like knowing that there was someone around to keep Jack loved, and me in line.” 

You nod, and he wipes away the few tears that have fallen, “You’re going to be an excellent mother.” 

You lean forward and kiss him, “You’re going to make a great second time father.” 

He laughs and pulls you into his lap, “Now, why did you go quiet when I mentioned the vest?” 

There’s a playful glint in his eye, and you start to squirm in his lap, before trying to escape his hold, but he’s FBI and he knows how to keep you contained. He nips at your shoulder, “Come on, tell me.” 

You roll your eyes, cause he knows. He must have caught you looking at him in the vest when you had been at the BAU earlier in the week. “Aaron, unless you want to sleep on the couch. . .” 

He laughs, “You wouldn’t do that to me.” 

You stop struggling, and with flaming cheeks admit, “I like you in the damn vest. It’s sexy as hell.” 

He raises an eyebrow at you, “Really?” 

You feel your boldness come back, “If I wasn’t already pregnant . . .” 

He kisses you, “I’ll keep that in mind, but speaking of the baby, we need to make an appointment. Your bruises have pretty much gone, and I really want to make sure the baby is okay.” 

You kiss him, “I’ll make the appointment. Also, make sure to wear your jeans. You look good in those too.” 

“You’re good for my ego. Any other requests?” 

“Yeah, let’s go to bed.” 

The next day, you search for a new OBGYN, you haven’t replaced all your doctors since moving. You find one that has good reviews, and Aaron asks, “Should we take Jack?” 

You hesitate, “I don’t know. I think that’s your choice.” 

“I want to take him. We should be able to hear the heartbeat, and I think including Jack from that start is a good idea. I want him to feel included, so he doesn’t feel like we’re trying to replace him.” 

You nod, and Aaron brings Jack into the living room. You can tell that Aaron is a little nervous, “Jack, do you remember how you asked for a little brother or sister? ‘

He smiles and nods, “Yep.” 

Aaron takes a deep breath, “Well, you’re going to get one. There’s a baby in Y/N tummy.” 

Jack smiles, “I’m getting a brother?” 

Aaron smiles, “It might be a sister. We don’t know yet.” 

“A sister might be okay.” 

You laugh, and Jack walks over to you, he puts a hand on your belly, “Why’s the baby in your tummy? Did you eat it?” 

Your head swivels to Aaron, “This is your territory.” 

Aaron shakes his head, “I’ll tell you when you’re older. Just know that Y/N is keeping your brother or sister very safe until they get big enough to come out.” 

Jack accepts this answer, and the three of you go to the OBGYN together. There’s a lot of paperwork to fill out, and it’s somewhat confusing since you and Aaron aren’t married. While you wait, Jack keeps asking questions. There’s a few other women in the waiting room. Jack and Aaron stay behind while you get situated in the room. Once everything is ready to go they’re allowed to enter. 

Aaron keeps Jack on his hip. The doctor is nice, she’s done blood work and assures you that your baby is healthy. Based on hormones, you’re actually farther along that you would have thought. You’re fairly close to being twelve weeks. 

When you hear your baby’s heartbeat for the first time, you grip Aaron’s hand tight. There are a few tears, and you’re actually given a recording of it. Jack is fascinated, and he plays the recording over and over again on the way home. 

And when the three of you go out to walk Moose, you feel so very safe and loved, and you can’t imagine a different life.


	10. Chapter 10

You’re in Aaron’s home office, he’s been working most of the day, and Prentiss had been texting you about the new addition to the team. “So this girl, her father was a serial killer? And she was working a case similar to her own childhood trauma?” Aaron doesn’t meet your eyes, “Whose brilliant idea was it to bring her on that case?” 

Aaron smiles, “Dave’s. I’m just not sure about what to do. Dave and Prentiss both want to give her another chance. I’m not sure she’s a good fit.” 

You smile back, “Aaron . . .” 

“Going to profile me?” 

“Your team is close. Very close. You don’t like letting others in. Emily told me that it took her months to get in on your good side.” 

His lips twitch, and he reaches out for you. His hands settle on your hips and pull you close to him. “I let you in, very easily, and very quickly.” 

You settle down, and sit on his lap, “I am the exception.”

“Yes, you are. Anyways, I have a rare day off, and I want to spend it with you, Jack, and the peanut.” His hand settles on your abdomen. You’re not showing yet, but Aaron seems to like placing his hand on your belly. It seems reassuring to him in some way. 

“Why don’t we go to that very hip, and cool hangout, what’s it called again . . the park. We can let Moose and Jack run around.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Neither of you move for a minute, before Aaron grins and scoops you into his arms. You squeal and a second later Jack and Moose come to see what’s going on. Jack immediately goes and attaches himself to Aaron’s leg while Moose barks. 

You swing down to your feet, and Aaron scoops Jack up. While the boy is hanging upside down and giggling, he asks, “Want to go to the park?” 

“Yes!” 

He sets him down, “Go get your shoes on.” 

While Jack runs to get ready, you slip Moose’s harness on. You slip the leash around your wrist, and take one of Jack’s hands while Aaron takes the other. As you walk you occasionally swing Jack between the two of you. Once you reach the park, you slip Moose’s longer lead on and chase Jack and Moose around. It’s a weird game of tag but it leaves Jack laughing, and you out of breath. You groan a little bit and lie down in the grass. Moose is quick to throw his body down on top of yours. 

You reach behind you and scratch behind his ears. You’re rewarded with a flurry of doggy kisses. Aaron comes and kneels down next to you, “You okay.” 

“Just tired.” 

He smiles, “I’m going to take Jack to the swings.” 

You give him a thumbs up.

You watch the two of them play for a little bit, while Moose tries to crawl into your lap despite being too big. You wrap your arms around your big baby and watch as Jack and Aaron play at the swings and then slide. While Jack seems to make a friend, Aaron is immediately trapped by what you assume is a single mom.

You watch amused, as he tries to extricate himself. He shoots you pleading looks, and you grin. You push yourself up, and move towards your boyfriend. You get close enough to hear, “So no wedding ring, you’re single then?” 

“Not exactly.” You slip your arms around his waist and clasp them in front of his stomach. You can feel the exhale of relief, as he clasps his hands on top of yours. You smile, and untangle one of your hands so you can shake hers, “Y/N Lance. The girlfriend.” She just stares at your hand.

You see Aaron frown at that and file it away for later. 

Her smile becomes strained, “Oh. Well then, if you’ll excuse me.” 

He turns around and wraps his arms around you, “Thank you. You just saved me.” 

You huff, “You chase serial killers for a living, and you’re scared of single soccer moms?” 

“They terrify me.” You laugh, and he smiles, “You think that’s funny?” 

“Hilarious.” 

He pulls you into his arms and kisses you. You stay close to him, and a minute later Jack comes running up to you. He jumps into your arms, you settle him on your hip, and he makes a request that has Aaron wincing, “I want to play soccer.” 

Aaron gives you a warning look, and you kiss Jack’s cheek, “I think that’s a great idea.” 

The boy cheers, and then shimmies down. You watch as Moose chases him up the playground equipment and down the slide. 

“You realize that soccer games are played early, right? On Saturday mornings.” 

You nod, “I know, but I think it would be good for him.” 

This time Aaron moves behind you, and wraps his arms around you. His hands rest splayed on your belly, and he kisses your temple, “I’m gonna be a soccer dad.” You laugh. It’s nearly nightfall when your little group makes their way back home. Jack is so tired that Aaron has to carry him home. Dinner is a quick meal of a sandwich and milk, before Jack climbs into bed and is out like a light. As with most nights, Moose climbs right into bed with the boy. 

You watch Jack sleep for a minute, before following Aaron into the bedroom. He falls on to the bed, and you climb onto it next to him. You slip a hand under his shirt and trace patterns onto his skin. His eyes close and hums in contentment. You nudge him to turn over, and straddle his hips. You work on massaging his back, you find more than a few knots, but soon he’s relaxed. You place little kisses down his spine. 

“Have I told you I love you lately?” 

“Not in the past hour.” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

\-----

He can feel Dave’s eyes on him. They’re on their way home from a case, and all he wants to do is go home and curl up with you and Jack in front of a movie. Aaron avoids looking up until he can’t avoid it anymore. 

Dave is grinning, “Something’s been bugging you all week.” 

Aaron looks around and makes sure no one else is paying attention, “Y/N is pregnant.” 

Dave’s face breaks out into a grin, “Aaron, that’s amazing. I’m happy for you. You’re happy, right?” 

“I’m thrilled.” 

“So, what’s wrong.” 

“Y/N and I took Jack and Moose to the park earlier this week. Y/N was resting in the grass after we finished playing tag. I took Jack to the playground area, and a woman came up and started. . . flirting with me. Y/N came over, and saved me.” 

“And? You’re not having second thoughts are you?” 

Aaron can’t help but glare at Dave, “No.” 

“Then what’s the matter?” 

“She introduced herself as my girlfriend.” 

“And you didn’t like that.” 

“I’m over thirty-five, and a part of me just hated it. We’re having a baby, she’s going to be the mother of my child. She loves Jack, Jack loves her. . .and I love her.” 

“So what are you going to do? Move her in? Do a big gesture?” 

“She’s basically already living with us. I’m fairly certain Murphy has been moving her clothes over when she’s not looking.” 

“You would be correct.” 

He looks up to find Agent Murphy staring at him, and she shrugs, “If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Plus, I can turn her room into a workout room.” 

Dave’s voice is heavy with sarcasm, “She doesn’t have control issues at all.” 

Aaron lowered his voice, and admitted what had been on his mind for days now, “I want to propose.” 

Dave’s eyes go big, “Seriously?” 

He nods, “We’ve been together less than a year, but . . .It’s hard to explain.” 

“No it’s not. You’re in love with her.” 

He leans forward, so that his elbows rest on his knees, “But is it fair to her? She’s done a great job dealing with the job, but my head keeps going back to Haley.” 

Dave shrugs, “I hate to say this, but Haley signed up to be married to a prosecutor. Y/N knew what she was getting into. Has she complained at all?” 

“About the job? No. Morning sickness? Yes.” 

“My honest opinion?” 

“Yes.” 

“She does well with this life. She’s an introvert. She doesn’t mind being alone, or with the people she loves or cares about. She’s a caretaker, she wants to make sure those she loves are okay. She can handle this.” 

He nods, “Thanks.” 

There’s a moment of silence before Dave leans in and asks, “Can I go ring shopping with you?” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow at that, “What?” 

Dave shrugs, “I’ve done this three times, I want to make sure you don’t screw it up.” 

“I’ve done this before too.” 

Dave laughs, “But you were a college kid then. Don’t worry about it, I’m here to help.” 

Aaron doesn’t say anything, he just smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron doesn’t actually get to go ring shopping for a few weeks. He has managed to talk to Jack about it, and his son had been excited about the idea. He’d also promised not to tell anyone.

When he does get to go ring shopping, it’s right after a case. They’re finishing up in California of all places, and a storm is keeping them from flying home. So he and Dave go out into the rain, to a jewelry store that Dave learned about through some contact. They make their excuses to the team and head out. 

The store is big and fancy. It’s a far cry from the chain store he had bought Haley’s ring at. He’d just started law school, and had taken Jess and Haley’s mom with him. He’d had no money, and had maxed out his credit card to buy it. It had taken him years to pay it off. 

At the very least he was more established this time. He had savings. He was prepared to spend money. He was not, however, prepared to spend tens of thousands of dollars on a ring. He knew you, if he spent that much money on a ring, you would kill him: kill him dead. The store alone has a diamond chandelier, and marble floors.

“Dave, what were you thinking?’

The man shrugs, “I bought the ring for my second wife here.” 

Aaron closes his eyes, “You’re also a bestselling novelist. I’m a government employee with a son and a second child on the way. I’d like to be able to send them to college.” 

He watches as Dave thinks for a moment before waving that off, “I’ll pay for their college, you pick out the ring.” 

Aaron just shakes his head, “We’re going somewhere else.” 

Dave sighs, but finally agrees. He calls some of his contacts and finds a small, family owned store. He feels much more comfortable here. 

The sales girl is kind. She smiles, and offers any help she can. Aaron gives her a small smile, and starts to look around. Dave hovers around his shoulder, and whispers in his ear. “Not that one. No. Don’t even think about that one!” 

He wonders if he could get away with punching his friend without the team questioning why. With a group full of profilers he knows that’s not possible. 

His eyes move over the display cases before he finally stops on one. There’s a large oval diamond in the center and small clusters on the side with a simple gold band. “Can I see this one please.” 

The sales associate is happy to show him the ring, he picks it up and examines it. He can feel his lips twitch into a smile, “It looks like her.” 

Dave’s hand lands on his shoulder, “It’s very nice.” 

“It would go well with her red dress.” 

“Hunh?” 

“She has this red dress that she breaks out for special occasions. She loves this dress, she wore it on our first date. For some reason this ring reminds me of that dress.” 

Dave smiles, “Then that’s the ring.” 

The ring sets him back slightly, but he knows you’ll love it. He leaves with the ring that day. It’s Dave who makes sure the coast is clear for him to get up to his room. He stuffs it into his go bag, and makes sure it’s secure. 

Life had been nothing short of hectic for the past three weeks. You had been busy finishing up a major project for work, Jack was fully involved in soccer now, and Aaron had been gone for a good week on a new case. These are the reasons you give yourself when you realize your jeans aren’t fitting anymore. You have no less than four pairs of jeans laid out on the bed, none of which will button over your burgeoning bump. It was like it had popped out overnight.  
You don’t have time for this, Jack has to be at the bus stop in 10 minutes. You grab a pair of leggings, and a top. And you nearly cry when you realize how tight the shirt is around your breasts. Your eyes flick to Aaron’s side of the closet. You grab one of his dress shirts, and let out a sigh of relief when it fits. You roll up the sleeves, and slip on your shoes. 

You walk out to find Jack dressed and ready to go, sans shoes. He smiles at you and your smile back. “Do me a favor bud, get your shoes on.” 

“Okay.” 

He moves to do that and you go to pack his lunch. You’ve just finished when he comes back in with his backpack. Moose is waiting by the door, with his leash in his mouth. The three of you head downstairs, and wait for the bus. Jack talks about soccer, and his dad, and you make sure to chime in. 

Once he’s safely on the bus you take Moose on his morning walk. When you get back, you notice the dress shoes by the door. You smile, and call out for your boyfriend, “Aaron.” 

His head pops out from the home office, and you smile at him. He smiles back, and then his eyes go wide, but he doesn’t stop walking towards you.

You go up on your tiptoes to give him a kiss, “Welcome home.” 

“It's good to be home . . . is that my shirt?” 

You blush slightly, “Yeah. I woke up this morning. My jeans didn’t fit, and my shirts were tight across my chest. So I borrowed your shirt. I hope you don’t mind.” 

He pulls you flush against him and kisses you, when he pulls back he places a kiss on your forehead, “I like it on you. You look good.” 

Your eyes narrow at him, “Have you gone alpha male on me Aaron Hotchner?” 

He doesn’t say anything, “You are more than welcome to any of my clothes.” 

You walk side and side with him to the couch, “As nice as that sounds, I’m going to have to go shopping.” 

“Other than our growing baby,” his hand goes to your bump, “How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty good, the morning sickness isn’t coming as often, but my boobs hurt.” 

You curl up together on the couch, and you catch him up on Jack’s soccer practice. “They’re so cute Aaron. He looks adorable in his little uniform, and they all just run around the field in random directions, and they never score in the right goal. But it was so cute.” 

“Did his team win?” 

You pat his thigh, “They’re too young for that babe.” 

“If you say so. We still have a few hours until Jack gets home. Let’s go get some food, and some new clothes for you.” 

“You want to go shopping?” 

He kisses you, “Absolutely. Let’s go.” He pulls you to your feet and out the door. 

Shopping with Aaron is an experience. Unlike most men, he seems to have limitless patience, doesn’t complain once, and actually hands you a few things to try on. When he hands you a pair of overalls you just look at him. 

He shrugs and says, “I think they’d look cute on you.” And damn it, they do look good on you. You get payback a little while later when you find a gray tee-shirt that says dad squared. He laughs, and tosses it into the buggy. You have lunch in the food court, and it’s so normal it makes your heart hurt just a tad. 

The two of you make it home in time to stash your bags in the closet, grab Moose, and head down to the bus stop. You make conversation with the other parents, and as the bus approaches, Moose’s entire body starts to wiggle. His boy is home. 

You and Aaron watch as Jack bypasses you and his recently returned father in favor of the dog. When he plops down on the sidewalk to start showing Moose what he had done that day in class Aaron turns to you and asks, “When was I replaced by a dog?” 

You shrug, and his hand goes to your belly before he leans down and whispers, “You like me more than Moose, right?” 

You just roll your eyes as Aaron goes and scoops Jack up from the ground. The boy giggles and hugs his father, and starts telling Aaron about his day. Aaron shifts Jack to his shoulders, and grabs Moose’s leash as your hands go to cradle your bump. This time it’s you who looks down and whispers, “Just so you know, you lucked out in the daddy jackpot.”


	12. Chapter 12

You and Aaron don’t tell the team about your pregnancy until you’re six months along. You wear baggy shirts but you’re sure every woman on the team knows. It’s at one of Dave’s bi-monthly cookouts that you finally wear one of your maternity dresses. You’re met with squeals by JJ, Penelope, and Emily. 

Dave greets you with a kiss on both cheeks, “You look wonderful.” 

“Thank you. I feel like a basketball.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, and his hand goes to your belly. “Don’t listen to her. She’s gorgeous.” 

You blush as the group goes aww at the gesture. Derk comes up, “Is the baby kicking yet?” 

Aaron actually pouts, “Not yet.” 

Jack imitates his father, “I want the baby to kick.” 

JJ grins, “You feeling the flutters?” 

“Yep. It’s driving Aaron crazy.” 

“Not crazy, but it is one of my favorite parts.” His hand lands on Jack’s hair and ruffles his son’s hair, “When Haley was pregnant with Jack it was the coolest thing.” 

Will nodds, “I agree.” 

You laugh, and you and JJ share a knowing look. The lack of kicks doesn’t stop everyone from placing a hand on your belly and trying to feel something.

\----

It’s the middle of the night when Aaron shakes you awake. You’re a bit grumpy, and ready to sass him until you see the tears on his cheek. The question comes out in a breath, “What happened?” 

“Prentiss was hurt taking on an international arms dealer, named Ian Doyle. She never made it off the table.” 

You can feel your heart breaking, because Emily had always been a light. She’d been kind to you. You wrap your arms around Aaron, and he hugs you tight. You can feel his tears fall onto your shoulder. The two of you stay home the next day. You drag Jack and Moose into the bed with the two of you. And three episodes into Paw Patrol, all three of your boys are out like a light. 

You sneak over to Gwen’s place. You let yourself in, and find her on the couch with a glass of what you think is tequila. You sit down next to her, but she doesn’t look at you. After several minutes she says, “I didn’t even know her that well, but I’m still sad.” you watch as she takes a deep breath, and then raises her glass and recites Death Poem, by Moriya Sen’an. 

When she’s done she looks at you and then at your bump and asks, “Are you sure you’re not having twins?” You consider slapping her. Instead you hide the remaining tequila, wrestle her into a cold shower, clothes and all, and then help her collapse in bed. You leave aspirin and a glass of water on her bedside table. You then, sopping wet, make your way back to your apartment. 

Aaron is awake, but still curled up with Jack and Moose. He raises an eye in confusion at your drenched state. You just shrug and say, “Don’t ask.” He doesn’t. 

You quickly change and crawl back into bed. With the exception of taking Moose for a few short walks you don’t leave the apartment. You do, however, let Gwen in when she pounds on the door. “I hate you.” 

“You love me.” 

You let her in, and she joins you, Aaron, Jack and Moose on the bed. The four of you are crammed on it. Jack giggles when he’s squashed in between you and Aaron. Aaron just sighs, “We need a bigger bed.” You smile, and take the moment of joy that’s surrounded by sadness. 

Aaron is one of the poll bearers. You carry Jack throughout the service. He clings to your neck. And when the team is done laying flowers Aaron makes a bee-line towards you. He wraps the both of you in his arms. You press a kiss to his jaw. 

The wake isn’t much better. You spend most of it with Will, the only other significant other among the group. “How you doing?” 

You’re honest with him, “Trying really hard to not think about how it could have been Aaron.” 

He’s honest with you, “That fear never goes away, but it somehow shifts to the back of your mind.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

He squeezes your hand once, before he goes back to Henry and JJ. An hour later you and Aaron take a sleeping Jack home. Moose is waiting for you by the door. The two of you get Jack into bed, and head to the room you share. You’re quick to change into one of Aaron’s tee-shirts and climb into the bed. He joins you a few minutes later, dressed only in pajama pants. He lays down next to you and places his head in your lap, and you run your fingers through his hair. 

“That’s nice. You’re nice.” 

“You’re sleep deprived.”

“Yeah. I’m that too.” he readjusts his head so that it’s laying on your bump, his hand goes to cradle the bump too. And that’s how the two of you fall asleep. 

You’re woken up by Aaron at eight in the morning. “The baby kicked.” 

Your eyes go wide. You had been feeling flutters for weeks now, and despite his best efforts Aaron hadn’t been able to feel anything. He had been a grump about it for weeks. His eyes light up for the first time in days, “I’m going to go wake Jack.” 

You wait in bed, and a moment later a very excited Jack and Aaron are back, and Jack is making grabby hands for you. Aaron settles him down next to you. Both of their hands land on your belly and nothing happens. 

You nudge Aaron, “Talk. The baby moved when you talked.” 

Jack chants, “Talk daddy!” 

Aaron leans down, “Come on sweetheart, kick.” 

You raise an eyebrow at the term of endearment, and he smirks at you, “I’m telling you, it’s a girl.” 

“The baby kicked!” You look down at a very excited Jack. The two of them spend the next hour with their hands on your belly. And they both talk at it to get the baby to kick. It’s a light moment in the darkness. 

\---

Aaron goes into the office for the first time since Emily’s death with a small smile on his face. Despite being the only non profiler of their group, Penelope is the only one to notice. She corners him in his office, “Did something good happen?” 

“The baby kicked.” 

She squeals, and claps, and then she asks, “Can I come over and feel?” He stares at her, and she’s quick to explain, “I need something good, and an unborn baby is something really good.” 

An idea starts to form in his brain, “Let me ask, Y/N.” 

They’re gone for three days on a case, and he makes many calls during that time. When the team lands, he gathers them before they disembark. “I know these past few weeks have been hard. Garcia gave me an idea about having something good amongst the bad, and I had an idea.” 

Derek stares at him, “What idea?” 

He smiles, “That’s a surprise. Get into the cars.” 

Twenty minutes later the group pulls up in front of a doctor’s office. He knows the team is confused, especially when they see you waiting there with Jack. He’s the one to break the news to them, “We’re going to see my brother today!” 

Aaron gently reminds him, “We’re actually going to find out if Jack is getting a brother or a sister.” Dawning happens quickly, and he watches as his team smiles. Your large group gets some looks as you enter the waiting room. You get even stranger looks when your entire group goes into the exam room. 

When the doctor enters she quips, “Full house today.” 

You smile, “This is our family.” 

JJ adds, “First baby in two years.” She places a hand on your shoulder, “Better you in labor than me.” 

You pat her hand, “Don’t remind me.” 

Aaron takes your hand, “You’ll be fine. I’ll be there the entire time.” 

You smile at him, “If you’re not, I’ll kill you.” 

Dave adds, “I’ll help.” 

The room goes quiet as the doctor squirts the cold gel onto your belly. A few minutes later you hear the heartbeat. It’s the best sound in the world. There’s a lot of awws and whispers as the doctor points things out on the screen. Finally, she turns to the group and asks, “Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” 

Aaron is the one who answers, “Yes please.” 

There’s a pause before she says, “It’s a little girl.” 

Penelope squeals, “A little girl. The first girl! We can buy little girl clothes.” 

JJ smiles, “There is lots of shopping in our future!” 

You turn to Jack, “You okay with a baby sister?” 

He smiles and nods, “Yep! She can still play with my legos.” 

You kiss his cheek, “That’s very sweet buddy.” 

The night ends with all of you going to dinner, and celebrate Emily’s life and the new addition to your family.


	13. Chapter 13

The apartment is three bedrooms. You and Aaron have the biggest, Jack has the next biggest, and the smallest is Aaron’s home office. Or at least, it used to be. It’s now in the process of being turned into a nursery. 

You sit on the couch with the girls and watch as Aaron, Morgan, Reid, and Will move out all the old furniture, while you look at paint samples and Dave supervises. Gwen is quick to veto yellow. 

Aaron’s brow furrows, “What’s wrong with yellow?” 

“Hurts my eyes.” 

“Good thing you’re not the one sleeping in there.” 

She glares at him, “This is my god-daughter. I plan to spend time with her and my god-son.” She points at Jack who is building something with legos. 

Aaron turns to you, “When were these decisions made?” 

You shrug, and Dave says, “I call god-father!” 

Spencer lets out a small “Aww man.” 

JJ is quick to show you a soft mint green that you love. “I love it.” 

Penelope nods, “With pink and white accents.” 

You show it to Jack, “What do you think bud?” 

He examines it, squints his eyes and everything, before holding up a thumbs up. 

You feel Aaron press a kiss to the top of your head, and you show it to him, “What do you think?” 

“I like it. It’s soothing.” 

Gwen smirks, “The exact opposite of yellow.” 

He just stares at your best friend. 

The next two hours are spent moving the things from Aarons home office to Dave’s second garage. You and the girls head out to get the paint. You buy several gallons and everything you need to paint the room. It’s a task that JJ, Penelope, and Gwen decide to take on. You are banned from the room due to fumes. 

So you and Jack take Moose for his walk. You don’t head to the park. Instead you stick to the streets. Jack holds your hand the entire time and then he asks, “What’s the baby’s name going to be?” 

You stop, because you and Aaron haven’t even talked about names and you’re already six months along. You wonder how you forgot that? “That is a good question bud. I have no idea.” 

“You could name her megatron.” 

“That’s a thought.” 

“Or Leonardo, like the ninja turtle! Or Spiderman!!!” 

You think for a second, “Those are more boy names.” 

His head cocks to the side, “Oh.” 

You crouch down, and wince at the pain in your lower back, “But, I think we should pick up a book of baby names from the bookstore, and you can help your dad and me decide on a name. Okay?” 

“Okay!” 

The three of you make a stop at the local family owned bookstore. Moose tries to make friends with the cat that lives there. He’s unsuccessful, and Jack doesn’t like it one bit. “Moose is just being nice. He doesn’t have to hiss.” 

You squeeze his hand, he’s such a sweet boy, “The cat doesn’t know that. Let’s get our book and head out.” 

It isn’t that simple of course. Jack finds about six new books for bedtime, and you can hardly say no to more books. There are worse things in life than raising bibliophiles. Jack insists on carrying all the books home himself, “Daddy doesn’t let you carry anything. Neither will I.” You run your fingers through his hair. 

Getting home goes rather slow. Jack has to keep readjusting the books, and everytime you offer to carry them he declines. You let it go, and just allow yourself to enjoy the walk. By the time you get home, everyone is back, and there’s bickering coming from the nursery. 

Aaron’s head pops out a second after you close the door. There’s a small amount of paint in his hair. “Hey, where have you two been?” Jack holds up the bag and Aaron laughs, “We can always use more books.” 

You nudge Jack, “Go show your dad the special book we got.” 

THe boy struggles with the bag for a minute before pulling out the name book. He drops the rest of the books on the floor and rushes to Aaron. Your boyfriend settles Jack on his hip and reads out the title, “The big book of names. We couldn’t just use the internet?” 

You walk over and kiss him, “Nope. We can write in this, circle the ones we like.” 

“Fair enough.”

Three hours, and four pizzas later, the team, minus Gwen, head out. Your nursery is completely painted, and it’s gorgeous. You still have to buy actual furniture for it, but for now you just stare at the empty room. 

You feel Aaron’s arms wrap around you. His hair is still damp, but he’s dressed in a tee-shirt and sweatpants. He places a kiss right next to your ear and his hands settle on your belly. “You feeling okay?” The moment he speaks a kick comes and you roll your eyes as Aaron grins. 

“You did that on purpose.” 

He shrugs, “It amazes me everytime.” 

“She’s not even born yet, and she already has you wrapped around her finger.” 

“So does her mother.” 

You look up at him, “Want to look at names?” 

He smiles, “I’ll grab Jack.” 

That’s when Gwen yells, “I’ll grab the white board!” 

You look at Aaron as your best friend disappears, “Did she say the whiteboard?” 

Your question is answered a minute later when she reappears with a whiteboard on wheels. You watch as Aaron’s home face bleeds into being the Unit Chief, “That’s from the bureau. We’ve been looking for that for over a month.” 

Gwen stares at him, “I needed it when I was consulting on a case from home. I needed to see everything laid out. And since I’m renting I can’t damage the walls.” 

“Murphy, it’s Government property.” 

You watch as she turns it around, and Aaron scowls at the large sticker on the back that says, property of SSA Gwendolyn Alice Murphy. You burst out laughing, and Aaron’s glare shifts to you, “She’s your friend. Do something.” 

“She’s your agent.” 

He doesn’t say anything else, he just goes to get Jack. You turn to your friend, “Really?” 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a month, ever since he took the last slice of pizza.” 

You cross your arms against your chest, “How did you get it here? You don’t have a car.” 

“Metro.” 

You decide not to comment on that, “It goes back on Monday.” 

She shrugs, “Fine by me. I got to see that vein pop out on his forehead.” 

You give her a look, “Please don’t forget that I love Aaron. And I’m pregnant with his child. I’d like for him to live to see her grow up. He can’t do that if you give him a stroke.” 

She grumbles, “Fine.” 

The four of you pour through the baby name book. You decide not to veto anything right away, if you see a name you like it goes on post-it and the post-it goes on the board. Within an hour the board is full. After another two hours of debate you narrow the list down to three names each. 

Aaron has Imogen, Aurora, and Isabella. 

Gwen has Temperance, Hazel, and Elisa. 

Jack has Winnie, Ellie, and Mabel. 

You have Felicity, Maddie, and Olivia. 

This wasn’t going to be an easy decision.


	14. Chapter 14

You’re eight months along, feel like a bit of a beached whale, and you’re no closer to having a name for your baby. Aaron assures you that everything is going to be fine. However, he does this while cursing out a crib he’s trying to put together … so you don’t feel very reassured. You are however entertained. 

You sit there for hours munching on snacks while Aaron puts together the crib, and the changing table/ dresser. “Maybe you should call Morgan?” 

Aaron looks back at you, a small smile on his lips, “I can do this.” 

You snuggle further into the couch, and watch. A moment later Jack comes out, and climbs onto the couch with you. He situates himself between the back of the couch and you, “What’s daddy doing?” 

“He is putting your sister’s bed together.” 

He giggles, “It doesn’t look like a bed.” 

You bite your lip and tickle him, “Why don’t you go get a book, and we can read to your dad while he works.” 

Jack scrambles over the back of the couch to go get the book. When you turn back to Aaron he’s staring at you. 

“Something on my face?” 

“No.” 

“Then what’s up?”

He smiles and leaves his tools behind to go to you. He cages you in with his arms, and presses his lips to yours. You thread your fingers through his hair, and you’re a little breathless when he pulls back. He cups your face, and his thumb swipes over your bottom lip, “I just think you may be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Sweet talker.” 

“I mean it.” 

He kind of settles on top of you, “Let’s go on a date tonight.” 

Your brow furrows, “Seriously?” 

“We haven’t gone out, just us in a while. I’ve been traveling for work so much, and when the baby comes we won’t have many opportunities for a while.” 

You pause, “You finish the crib, and we can go out.” 

“Deal.” 

It takes three hours, and several books with Jack but eventually Aaron finishes the crib and dresser. You get changed into a pleated lavender maxi skirt, and a white sweater. You nearly melt at the sight of Aaron in a blue sweater and slacks. Garcia and Gwen are your babysitters for the night. 

The two of you head out to a small Italian restaurant. Your little girl apparently loves pasta. It’s a small restaurant with dim lighting and candles. The two of you sit side by side in a booth, and Aaron keeps you tucked into his side the entire time. 

Being the wonderful man that he is, he feeds you bites of his meal throughout the night, and orders you two cannolis. By the time you leave you are stuffed.

The two of you walk hand and hand back to the apartment and you bring up a sensitive subject, “You know, we still need a name for this little one.” 

He nods, “I don’t care what people say, names are hard.” 

“What’s your favorite name so far?” 

“I really like Olivia. I think there’s a lot of potential for the name and nicknames: Liv, Livia. I also like Imogen. You?” 

“I like Aurora quite a bit, we could call her Rory. Then again I loved Sleeping Beauty as a kid. I also like Madeline.” 

Aaron smiles, “At least we have it somewhat narrowed down.” 

The two of you make it back to the apartment a little before ten. Garcia is fast asleep on the couch, and Gwen is reading a book. Aaron goes to Pen, and Gwen waves goodbye, her nose already buried in a book. 

You look over to find Aaron laying a blanket over Penelope, and removing her glasses. “She’s out like a light.” 

You nod and the two of you go to check on Jack before heading back to bed. The two of you climb into bed, and just like every night you’re home Aaron spends a good ten minutes talking to your daughter. It’s adorable, and you enjoy the opportunity to run your fingers through his hair, before curling around him to fall asleep; perfectly safe in his arms. 

—

Your baby shower is not the traditional affair your mother would have insisted on if she had still been in your life. Instead it’s thrown by Penelope and JJ and it seems as though the entire FBI is there. Most of your guests are actually Aaron’s guests, because despite having been in DC for over a year, your world and family consists of the team. You’re more than okay with this. 

You’re introduced to more people than you can keep track of, and Aaron is always at your side with his arm wrapped around your waist, or shoulders, or his fingers are threaded with yours. He also keeps a close eye on Jack. He’s hyper vigilant, and you know this has to do with what happened with Hayley. You squeeze his hand reassuringly. 

People tell you you’re glowing, and though you don’t feel that way, you accept the compliments. When it comes time to open the gifts, Jack in his big brother shirt, and Moose in his big Brother Bandana are more than happy to help open things. In no particular order you’re given an FBI onesie, several items that say Daddy’s Girl (Which are appropriate), a onesie that says my big brother has paws, and all of that is just from Garica. There are also a lot of really cute and sweet outfits, bows, bottles, socks, the works to be honest. You and Aaron are very touched. Jack is just excited by all the new stuff. 

—-

The next day, during breakfast, Aaron is called out on a case. You can tell from the grimace on his face that it’s bad. You set Jack’s cereal down in front of him and ask, “Is it bad?” 

He sighs, “Someone is targeting married couples.” 

“That’s horrible.” He grimaces, “What’s wrong?” 

“I just … don’t like leaving you when you’re this far along. You’re not due for another six weeks, but still.” 

You struggle to your feet, and Aaron helps you up. You wrap your arms around his neck, “Bad guys aren’t going to catch themselves. I will be fine. Remember to wear your vest.”

He smirks and kisses you, “You just like me in the vest.” You blush and he’s gone thirty minutes later, and it’s just you and Jack.

You spend the time Jack is at school nesting. You make sure all the baby’s clothes are clean and put away, you clean Jack’s room and reorganize the kitchen. You take Moose for some short walks, and spend a lot of time trying to get comfortable; a task that is nearly impossible when your little girl won’t stop kicking or using your bladder as a trampoline. 

Aaron gets back three days later and you let out a sigh of relief. Jack is already asleep but you’re wide awake. You can tell he’s surprised, “What are you still doing up?” 

“Your daughter is a night owl like her dad.” 

He smiles, and he reaches for you. He runs a soothing hand over where she’s kicking and leans down to whisper, “Be good and let your mom sleep.” 

When she stops you stare at him, “How did you do that?” 

He wraps you in his arms, “Trade secret. Let’s go to bed.” 

The two of you head back to the bedroom. You toss and turn for over an hour before Aaron finally turns to you, “What’s up?” 

You can feel irrational tears building, “I can’t get comfortable.” 

He pulls you to him and wraps you around him, and somehow hits the pressure points that have been hurting. Once you’re comfortable you thank him, “Thank you.” 

He smiles, “Tomorrow we’ll get you a body pillow.” 

“You are the best man I have ever met.” 

“I don’t know about that.” 

You cup his face and press a kiss to his chin, “I love you so damn much Aaron Hotchner, I don’t even think there are words.” 

The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them, “Marry me.” 

“What?” 

Aaron steels himself, “I love you, marry me.” 

You smile, “Just like that?” 

“In all honesty, I was thinking about waiting until the baby was born to ask, and I had something big and romantic planned, but I love you and I want to be married to you. Our entire relationship has been moments that should have been insignificant that have become so much more. This is just another one of those moments.”

You sit up and once you’re both facing each other you say,“Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

You nod, and he smiles before cupping both of your cheeks and kisses you. You watch as he scrambles out of the bed and out of the room. He comes back a minute later with a little velvet box. He opens it and your breath catches, the ring is gorgeous, and a feeling or things just being right settle over you when he slides it onto your finger. You kiss him one more time before cuddling into his arms. 

—

You tell Jack the next day at breakfast. He cheers before hugging you, and officially declaring Moose his brother. You’re fairly certain he’s more excited about that part than anything else. 

Aaron takes a personal day and the two of you spend it together. While Jack and Moose play Agents Jack and Moose you and Aaron discuss wedding plans. You decide to wait until after the baby is born. Aaron wants Jack as his best man, and Jack is quick to say Moose has to be in the wedding too. You’re both more than happy to give him that.

The three of you head out to the store later in the day, and you pick up one of the pregnancy pillows Aaron thinks will help you. You also stop by the baby section and let Jack pick out something for his soon to arrive sister. The boy embraces the task with a little too much enthusiasm though and you soon have several stuffed animals and toys for her. Neither you nor Aaron have the heart to say no. 

—-

When Aaron returns to work the entire team knows something has happened. They can tell from the little smile that never seems to leave his lips despite the huge amounts of paperwork on his desk. One by one they filter into the office and ask random questions, but Hotch is a master of hiding everything, and even Gwen doesn’t know what’s up. She hadn’t seen you yesterday due to a consult she had been working on. And had left the apartment early.

In the end, Dave figures it out. He enters Aaron’s office, closes the door behind him and stares at the younger man. Aaron never looks at him, and that’s when he realizes, “You proposed!” 

Aaron allows a small smile to form and nods once. Dave moves closer to him, “When? How?” 

Aaron leans back in his chair, giving up on the paperwork for the time being, “Night before last. We were in bed, and she told me she loved me, that I was the best man she knew. Now, I highly doubt I’m the best man she knows, but she had me believing it. And hearing her tell me she loved me, with absolutely no hesitation… the words came out. She said yes.” 

Dave smiles, “That’s amazing Aaron. I’m really happy for you.” 

“Thanks. We’re going to wait until the baby is born to have the wedding. Jack and apparently Moose are going to be my best men, but I’m sure there will be jobs for the rest of the team.” 

“Whatever you need, I’m there. After all Jack can’t plan a bachelor party.” 

“I’ve already been married once. My fiance is currently pregnant with our second child. I’m not a bachelor now.” 

“Semantics. You need a night out with the guys, and I’m sure the girls will do something with Y/N! We can even throw in some juice boxes and go fish so Jack can be a part of the early festivities before bed.” 

Aaron chuckles, “Let’s get through bringing a new life into the world first. Then we can talk more about this.” 

“All right, how did building the crib go?” 

“Alright. I’m pretty sure it’s sturdy enough. I put Moose in it to check it, and it held him up.” 

There’s a moment of silence before Dave asks, “But you’re still going to have Morgan check it out, right?” 

“He’s coming over tonight.” 

Dave laughs, “Good man!”


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron wonders if the universe hates him. You’re a week away from your due date when the team gets called out on a case. Aaron is ready to refuse, and start his paternity leave early, but then he hears it’s a case with kids, and he has to go. He expects some sort of glare, or fight about it. Most women wouldn’t want their partner, the father of their child leaving right before they’re due to give birth, but you’re different. You hand him his go bag and promise to call him if you even think you feel a contraction. 

Jessica is put on standby to take Jack if you need to go to the hospital, and Penelope volunteers to check in on you. You and Jack spend the days getting ready for the baby. You cook and freeze some meals. You make sure you have all of Jack’s favorite snacks, and spend a lot of one on one time with him. You also try to make plans for after the baby is born. You want Jack to feel included and loved, and make sure that he knows this baby is not replacing him. 

Aaron calls multiple times a day. It becomes a joke between you and Jack, that anytime the phone rang it was Aaron. The sad thing was, it was true.You didn’t even look at the caller ID anymore, you just greeted him. You can tell the stress of being away is getting to him. So, you text Dave and ask him to let you know when the team is supposed to land. 

You get the text an hour beforehand, at around noon. Jack is still in school, but you figure you can convince Aaron to pull him out early. So, you load Moose into the car, and head to the tarmac, and you relish the look of relief on Aaron’s face when he sees you waiting . . . still massively pregnant. He drops his go bag, and his hands go to your belly as he kisses you. When he pulls back he leans down and says to your daughter, “You are a very behaved child. Thank you for waiting till I get home to arrive.” 

Gwen rolls her eyes at that statement. 

You roll your eyes, as the rest of the team comes over and gives you hugs. Spencer goes straight to your car to pet Moose. Morgan is grinning as he leans in, “Is she kicking?” 

You laugh, “She’s always kicking.” 

“Can I feel?” 

“Go for it.” 

Morgan and Rossi both lean in to feel, and when your daughter kicks Morgan grins, “She’s strong.” 

Dave nods, “She’s going to be a soccer star. Just you wait.” 

Your hands go to your back in an effort to ease the pain there, “Might as well, I’ve already got one at home. A second would be welcomed.” 

Your eyes go to Aaron for confirmation, and you find him and Gwen studying you, “What’s up?” 

“Your back is hurting?” 

“And has been for over a month.” 

“No contractions?”

“None. Which is why, I thought we’d pick Jack up early from school. Maybe take him and Moose to the park.” 

Dave grins, “Now that sounds like fun.” 

“You guys are welcome to come with.” 

“Really?” 

You look back at Spencer who is full on holding Moose in his arms. You smile, the boy genius had always gravitated towards your dog, and you often found him, Jack, Henry, and Moose playing together at team functions, “Really.” 

Dave and Morgan both agree to come, and so does Penelope, and Gwen is already in the back seat of your car. But JJ has to head home to her own family. 

You pass the keys to Aaron. You, Aaron, Gwen, and Spencer take your car, and Dave and Morgan take a bureau one. While they head out to pick up Penelope, the four of you head to Jack’s school. As predicted the boy is ecstatic to be pulled out early. Especially when he realizes his dad and Uncle Spencer are there. 

Spencer and Moose keep Jack occupied while Aaron drives. You hear the two of them debate superheroes, and occasionally Moose will chime in with a bark. You’re all laughing and having a good time by the time you reach the park. You immediately claim a bench and take Aaron’s suit jacket and tie while he and Spencer chase Jack and Moose around. Gwen goes to lay under a tree, something she had enjoyed doing since childhood. 

Dave and Morgan join in once they arrive, while Penelope takes a seat next to you and presents you with adorable pink, hand knitted, baby booties. “They’re adorable Pen.” 

“Yes. They are, and I would say this is only one reason I would be a great fairy god-mother. This and I already have the wand.” 

You study her for a second before saying, “Penelope, I love you dearly, and if Aaron and I get our way this won’t be our only kid, but for this one, we’ve decided on Gwen.” 

She smiles, not at all offended, “The next one is mine though?” 

“I’ll make sure to tell JJ that you called dibs, and you can still be Aunt Penny.” 

She beams, “I love the sound of that. Now I’m going to have to get her an outfit that says my aunt loves me.” 

“You get it and I’ll make sure to put her in it.” 

There’s a moment of silence before Pen asks, “Do you mind me asking how you and Gwen met? I mean the two of you are so different.” 

You smile, “She moved to town in the middle of second grade, and that was a big deal. We never got new kids. Even then she could barely stand other people, and she was a bit of a loner. But one day I was on the playground with my older sisters, and well . . . sisters aren’t always the easiest to get along with.They were teasing me over a crush I had, being rather mean if I’m honest, and Gwen threw mud at them.” You start to laugh, “She got Lily right in the mouth, and it was the first time someone had ever saved me from my sisters. 

“Of course, mama was not happy. She forbade me from hanging out with Gwen, but it didn’t stop me. Eventually mama just accepted it, and got in snide remarks where she could. She even convinced Gwen’s Mama to sign her up for the debutante ball alongside me. Gwen complained through the whole thing, and spilled something on her dress so she wouldn’t have to debut.” 

“Wow. I never would have guessed.” 

You cradle your bump, “Gwen has never been afraid, as long as I’ve known her. She’s never pressured me into anything, never guilted me over anything, but she pushed me to be better, and want more out of my life. And as a result I have everything I could ever want: A career I love, a son and a daughter on the way, and I’m engaged to one of the best men alive.” 

“You’re what?” 

You realize what you just said, and wince. You and Aaron had decided to wait and tell the team until after your daughter was born. You also weren’t wearing your ring since your fingers were swollen. 

Penelope smiles, “You’re engaged?” 

You nod and she leans over to hug you. She gives you a squeeze, and promises not to tell anyone until the baby is born. You hear Jack call your name, and you struggle to your feet. You’ve just made it upright, when you feel the gush of water. You go ramrod straight, and being surrounded by profilers everyone notices. Everyone is by your side a minute later. 

“What happened?” 

You blink, a little confused, “My water just broke, but I haven’t had any contractions.”

“That’s not uncommon.” you all turn to face Spener, who is grinning. 

“Continue please.” 

“It’s called PROM or Pre-labour Rupture of the Membranes. It happens in about 5% of 

pregnancies and 60% of the time labor will start on it’s own in the first twenty-four hours, but I would recommend going to the hospital and having them induce labor. There’s less risk of an infection.” 

Your eyes go wide at the word infection, and Gwen squeezes your hand. Aaron goes into Unit Chief mode, “Dave, Y/N, Gwen and I are going to the hospital. Garcia, Reid, do you guys mind staying at our place with Jack and Moose?” 

They answer together, “Not at all.” 

“Good. Morgan, mine and Y/N’s hospital bags are in our room. Do you mind driving the others home and bringing us those bags?” 

“No problem Hotch.” 

Not even a minute later you’re all spurred into action. You find yourself in the back seat of the bureau SUV with Gwen, while Aaron races through the streets with the lights and sirens. You’re fairly sure that’s not what they’re supposed to be used for. 

You can tell the nurses are a little overwhelmed when your group comes in. You figure three FBI agents, who have guns on their hips tend to have that effect on people. Your doctor arrives half an hour later, and does indeed want to induce labor to limit the chance of infection.

You’re changed into a scratchy hospital gown, and given horrible yellow socks with rubber grips on the bottom, before your labor is induced. That is the start of a twenty hour process. You come to the same conclusion as millions of other women; labor is not fun. Your hospital room is a little crowded with Gwen and Dave off to one side while Aaron stays with you, feeds you ice chips, and lets you squeeze his hand when the contractions hit. It’s exhausting to say the least. 

You’re about ten hours in, when you send Aaron away to call Jack and keep him in the loop, and Dave goes out to get food for those who are allowed to eat. Gwen stays with you. She’s been silent most of the time, and you realize she’s scared. 

You turn your head towards her, “It’s going to be okay.”

She chews on her lip, a nervous habit she had kicked years ago, “Logically, I know that. It’s still a little. . . scary.” 

“This coming from the bad ass FBI agent?” 

She shrugs, “I can’t fight this for you. For all intents and purposes you’re my sister, and I can’t protect you from this. That bugs me.” 

“That and childbirth grosses you out.” 

She slumps with relief, “It does, so bad. When you start pushing I’m heading outside.” 

“Good. I don’t want you to see me like that.” 

Her nose wrinkles, “You know . . . I never wanted the whole spouse and kid thing . . .” 

“And now?” 

She deapans, “I’m thinking of getting my tubes tied. If I want to play with kids, I’ll play with yours. I can give them back after a few hours that way.” 

You laugh, and then stop as another contraction starts. Gwen is there, she holds your hand, and actually winces a bit when you squeeze. When you let go she shakes out her hand, “Yeah . . . no kids for me.” 

Ten hours later, exhausted and sweaty beyond belief, your little girl comes into the world screaming at the top of her lungs. Your heart accelerates at the sound, and all you want is to see your baby. Aaron is all smiles as he’s asked to cut the umbilical cord, and your struggle to see her. You don’t have to wait long. The moment she’s cleaned off, she is wrapped in a blanket and placed on your chest. She is a perfect seven pounds and eight ounces, and you can’t help the tears that fall as you kiss the top of her head. 

You look up at Aaron who is also smiling and crying, he kisses you and says, “You are amazing.” 

Three hours later, after you and your baby girl have been cleaned up, Aaron goes to get Jack. It’s a little after three in the afternoon, you’re exhausted, but you can’t bring yourself to let go of the little girl in your arms, despite the nurses’ offers. 

When Aaron comes back, he’s in jeans and a polo shirt, and a very excited Jack is holding his hand. You hear Aaron whisper, “Now you have to be very gentle, Y/N is a little sore, and your sister is small.” 

“Okay daddy.” 

Jack beams at you as he’s placed on the bed next to you, and scrambles to look at his sister. He stares at her for a minute before he whispers, “She’s so little!” 

You giggle, and adjust the baby in your hold, so that he can see her better. “Can I touch her?” 

Aaron nods, “Gently.” 

Jack is extremely careful as he runs a finger down her cheek and then pokes at her little hand. You feel the tears well when your daughter’s tiny fist wraps around one of her brother’s fingers. There’s a look of awe on Jack’s face. And you turn around in time to see Aaron snap a picture. God bless that man. Jack stays with you as the rest of the team files in. 

You allow the baby to be passed around, until she ends up back in Aaron’s arms while Jack snuggles into your side. You run your fingers through the boy's hair, and Penelope is the one to finally ask, “Okay, what’s her name?” 

Aaron smiles, “One or two announcements before that. First off Gwen and Morgan we’d like you to be the godparents. Gwen nods and smiles, while Morgan beams. “Second of all, Dave, if you’re up to it. . . Jack and this little one . . . well they need a grandfather. We thought you might like to be Pop Pop?” 

Dave grins, “I’d love that.”

Aaron’s smile widens, “The rest of you are aunts and uncles of course.” 

There’s a chorus of “Of course.” 

“Finally, this little girl’s name is Olivia Emily Hotchner.” 

There’s a moment of silence for the missing team member, before Morgan says, “That is 

a beautiful name.” 

“It was Y/N’s idea. She really wanted to honor Prentiss.” 

There’s murmurs of wishing Prentiss was there, and then there are calls of Aaron hogging the baby. You’re so focused on Liv and watching where she's going that you completely miss the look JJ and Aaron share.


	16. Chapter 16

You wake up to a sight that makes your heart melt: Aaron is propped up against pillows, with Olivia lying on his bare chest for skin to skin contact, Jack is snuggled into his side, and Moose is lying by his feet. You’re fairly sure you could sell a picture of this moment for quite a bit of money. Instead you readjust on your side and watch him.

He has one hand on Livia’s back to keep her safe and in place, the other is running through Jack’s hair. His eyes flicker to you, “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself.” 

“I hope you don’t mind, but this kind of turned into a family nap.” 

“I don’t mind. Not one bit, did you get any sleep?” 

He shifts slightly, and Liv makes a noise. Immediately Moose’s head goes straight up, and Aaron looks at the dog, “It’s okay Moose, she’s okay.” 

And as though he understands the words, your dog’s head goes back down to lying on his paws. You reach over Jack to run your fingers through Aaron’s hair. You allow your nails to scratch against the scalp and he lets out a small, content moan, “That feels good.” 

You grin, and Livia starts wiggling again. Just like that, Aaron’s eyes are open again, “I think she’s ready to eat.” 

She is. Liv is on a strict schedule, one Aaron had come up with within hours of getting home and realizing two kids, and dog was going to be a lot of work. You shift on the bed, careful to not wake Jack and reach for your girl. Aaron manages a seamless pass off while you get her situated at your breast. She latches on easily, and you wince a bit as you adjust to the feeling. 

Two weeks in and Liv was a champion eater. To your immense pleasure she had had no problems with breastfeeding, something you had actually worried about during your pregnancy. Aaron settles back down, and keeps his eyes on you and Liv, while both arms go around Jack as he snuggles further into his father’s embrace. 

He starts to doze, and a minute later says, “This is nice, I wish it could always be like this.” 

You bite your lip, because you know that eventually Aaron will be biting at the bit to get back in the field soon enough. By the time Olivia is done, you slip off the bed, and leave your three boys behind to sleep. You bounce her for a minute while you walk out into the living room. Once there you burp her and then you settle her into her swing. 

From there you try to start picking up, because the apartment is a mess. It looks like a tornado has blown through. You’ve just thrown a load into the washer when your phone buzzes. You smile at the text message there. You fly to the door and open it to find Gwen there with take out. “You are amazing.” 

She rolls her eyes, “You only say that because I come bringing food.” 

You shrug and let her in. She sets the bags down and asks, “Where are all the boys?” 

“Asleep. Aaron watched the kids so I could nap, I let him fall asleep while I nursed Livia. How’d the case go?” 

“We caught the bad guy, Morgan and Rossi are taking care of the paperwork, that way your Hotchner won’t be buried under an avalanche of paperwork.” 

“Remind me to send them brownies or something.” 

She gives you a look that says ‘what about me?’ You roll your eyes, “I gave you a god-daughter.” 

She shrugs, “Speaking of which, I’m going to go play peek a boo.” Gwen stays for around ten minutes, before heading back to her place to get caught up on her own sleep. 

It had been strange, having Aaron around for the past two weeks; not bad, just strange. You had become used to handling things on your own, taking care of things on your own. It was nice to have help with the middle of the night feedings, and handling dinner. You put one of your pre-made frozen dinners in the oven to cook and you go to wake Jack up, you don’t want him sleeping too long or else he’ll be up all night, and he has a soccer game tomorrow. It will be your first trip out with the baby, and you’re more than a little nervous.

You maneuver Jack out of the room, and Moose is quick to take his place, snuggling up to Aaron. Jack clings to you like a sloth as you walk him out to the living room. You collapse on the couch with him and he snuggles in. “You’ve got to wake up baby, or else you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” 

“Don’t care.” 

You tickle him and suddenly he’s wide awake, he laughs with abandon, before he tries to tickle you. “What’s going on out here?” 

An amused Aaron leans over the back of the couch, and kisses your cheek, while Jack flings himself at his father. Aaron catches him with no problem. “Y/N was tickling me.” 

Aaron does his best to look very serious despite his tee-shirt, pajama pants, and mussed hair. He looks nothing like his typical G-man self. His eyebrows raise and he says, “What do you say we tickle her.” You squeal as you launch off the couch, and Aaron shifts Jack to his back. They track you down, and Aaron captures you around the waist.

You squeal, Aaron and Jack laugh, and Moose barks, and with all the noise Livia starts whimpering. Jack slides off of Aaron’s back and makes a mad dash towards his sister. He’s quick to kneel in front of her and distract her. He’s rewarded with a gurgle, and Aaron tugs you back into his chest. 

He places another kiss to your temple, “Thank you,” 

You look up at him, “For what?” 

“This. You brought me back, you love Jack …” 

“Who couldn’t love Jack?” 

“You gave me a little girl. I have something worth loving and protecting. You have no idea how much that means to me.” 

You turn around and kiss him, “I love you Aaron Hotchner.” 

“Love you too.” He pecks your lips.

The five of you make it through the night with only four feedings, Jack is the only one to sleep all the way through the night. When the next morning dawns, you take care to bundle Livia up carefully. It’s April and still a little chilly, she’s quick to whimper a little bit. 

You dress in leggings and one of your maternity dresses, you still have baby weight, and losing it is the last thing on your list of things to do right now. Aaron takes care of getting Jack dressed in his uniform, and you’re very proud that all your clothes are clean. 

“All right, we have one soccer player, one baby, one mom, one dad, and one dog. I think that’s everything.” 

Jack giggles, while you grab the diaper bag and Moose’s leash, and Aaron grabs Liv’s baby carrier. You get out to the SUV and head out. Moose is excited to stick his head out the window, Jack is excited about his game, and Olivia seems to be awed by the roof of the car. 

It takes exactly five minutes for the soccer moms to descend on Aaron once you’re unpacked and sitting on the sidelines. Moose has his head in your lap, while you hold Olivia. You bite your lip as they swarm around him, touch his arm, and bat their eyelashes. You giggle, hold Olivia close to your chest, and say “Your daddy is very popular with the soccer moms. I can’t really blame them, he’s very handsome, but what they don’t realize is I just went through twenty hours of labor to deliver you into this world, which means he’s mine.” 

“Is that so?” 

You look up at Aaron, there’s a smirk on his face, “Very true, and don’t you forget it.” 

He laughs and settles down beside you for just long enough to make a show of kissing you, and steal Olivia away. He’s back to the sidelines a minute later, Olivia snuggled against his chest, as he cheers Jack on. It’s one of the hottest things ever! 

Your soul focus is on him until someone clears their throat, you look up to find a middle aged woman staring down at you. She’s smiling at you, and it doesn’t take a profiler to know it’s fake. “Well hello.” You hold back a smile when Moose growls at her, and the smile falters. 

You lean back, “Hello.” 

“So … are you the nanny?” 

You run your tongue over your teeth, “I’m the fiance, and mother to that little girl in said fiance’s arms.” 

“Hmm. Trapped him good, I see.” 

Moose is at attention now, his eyes are locked on the woman, you run a hand over his head and scratch behind his ears, and you let out a dry chuckle. 

The smile disappears, “Did I say something untrue? I mean he’s older than you, has a kid, a good job. It’s smart to lock him in with a baby. Of course babies don’t make men stay.” 

You take a deep breath, usually you’d let it go, but your body is full of post pregnancy hormones, “Very true, it’s a good thing those aren’t the only things holding him to me.” 

“Oh?” 

You nod, “You see, in addition to loving him, and his son, birthing his daughter just two weeks ago, and being engaged to the man, I’m also very good in bed.” 

Her mouth drops open, and a part of you can’t believe you just said that, but you push forward, “I also know that we love each other, and he may be older than me but look at him, he’s sexy as hell, a good dad, and a wonderful man. Basically, what I’m saying is I’m never letting him go, so back off.” 

Her eyes go wide, and you walk away with Moose on your heels. When you reach Aaron he’s looking very full of himself, and you just know he heard what you said. You bite down on the tip of your tongue, “Don’t do it.” you warn. 

He smiles, “You’re very sexy when you’re jealous.” 

You fix him with a mock glare, “I’m not jealous.” 

He lets out a chuckle, “Possessive, then.” 

Your arm goes around his waist and you lean your head against his shoulder, “And you find it hot.” 

“Very.” 

He gives you a look, and you straighten, “Get that look off of your face.” 

“What look.” 

“The same look that led to our daughter.” 

He laughs, “What, you don’t want more babies? We make very pretty babies.” He bounces Olivia towards you, “Don’t you think?” 

You can hear a longing in his voice, and you know that Aaron lives for being a dad. You go up onto your toes and kiss him, “I want more kids, and I’m happy to give you a big, huge family if that’s what you want, but first I want to be able to have a cocktail without worrying about poisoning our baby.” 

He leans down and kisses you, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” 

You look back to see the other soccer moms glaring at you, and you snuggle in under Aaron’s arm, more than a little happy that those soccer moms know exactly what you mean to Aaron Hotchner. 

Moose stares at the group of women. He doesn’t know who they are, but he does know, he doesn’t like them. You had tensed up when one of them approached, and he had found she smelt bad: too sickly sweet. He makes sure to stay right by you and Aaron. He shifts his attention between his boy who is running all around with other boys, his baby who is safe in Aaron’s arms, Aaron who is smiling, and you, who is tucked into his side. You’re happy, and Moose can’t help but wag his tail at that. 

Sometimes he misses the days when it was just the two of you. When all of your attention was on him and walks and playing ball. But now? Now he has a boy to play with and chase, he has a baby to give kisses, he has an Aaron who will sneak him little bits of food while he cooks, and he has you, who still cuddles him close whenever he wants. Moose can’t help but think, he must have been a very good boy to get all of this.


End file.
